


医圣短篇集

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 这是黑塔利亚的医院骑士团x圣殿骑士团的同人文短篇集。国设，历史向。因为是零零散散的短文合集，不一定按照时间顺序来发布。不定期更新。





	1. 序篇：有一种花叫圣约翰

所罗门第一次看到身着黑袍子的约翰，是在六月，一片开满黄色花的灌木丛中。他从来没看过卸下武器装备的约翰的样子，粗麻布做的袍子朴素且宽松，仿佛这个高瘦的少年身上套了个麻袋，没有锁子甲保护的身体看起来不堪一击。所罗门双臂交叉在胸前，好奇地俯视约翰蹲在地上用削葱根般的指尖采摘黄色的花朵，然后轻轻放入篮子里，动作小心谨慎得像是怕碰伤极端脆弱的花蕊。  
“这是什么花？”所罗门歪着金色的小脑袋问道。  
“圣约翰花，用来治疗伤口。”约翰认真地说。  
“有意思，我不曾知道有一种花叫圣约翰。”

杰拉德大团长曾告诉约翰，笑容能治愈百病。  
“你没有治愈的笑容，”躺在病床上的所罗门露出天使般美丽的微笑，指责约翰。  
约翰在扑克脸上勉强挤出一丝笑容，给所罗门胸前的伤口敷上圣约翰花制成的药，“可是我有一颗慈善的爱心。”

所罗门用胜利换来被征服者的信仰，脸上含着迷人微笑，鲜血染红洁白的披风。  
圣/殿为朝圣的基/督徒而战，圣约/翰为受伤的战士疗伤。  
有一种笑容叫治愈，有一种爱叫慈善，有一种胜利叫信仰。有一种人叫战士，另一种人叫医者。  
还有一种花叫圣约翰。


	2. 约翰日记 1

1119年10月15日，耶路撒冷  
上一次写日记大概是两年前的事了，作为将身心献给上帝的圣职者，我确实没有太多心思去记录自己的事情。但是最近发生的一系列事件使我很感动，说不定在将来也会对许多人有影响，于是我决定记录下来。  
两天前的晚上，医院里所有人刚用完晚餐，我和往常一样在厨房里帮忙收拾，忽然听到后院的狗在叫，就赶紧走出去看个究竟。狗看到我，很开心地原地转了一圈，摇着尾巴把我带到院子里那扇破破烂烂的小门，从门上的裂缝可以隐约看到有人影。我顿时起了警觉心，是谁晚上不从前门进，却要跑到后院来？  
“是谁在门外？”我小心地用意大利语问。  
“一个饿坏了的基督徒。”一个孩子的声音用法语回答道。  
幸好我的法语还够用，我赶紧开门让他进来。这小男孩约莫5、6岁，很是瘦小，身上很脏，衣服破烂，一看就觉得像是被人抛弃的小乞丐。不过笑容倒很讨人喜爱，顿时让我放下了戒备。看到我最多只比他大两岁（我只是外表如此），他忘了拘谨，喋喋不休地用铜铃般清脆的声音兴奋地对我说：“太好了，我搜寻了好久，终于闻着食物的香味找到了这里！这里是圣约翰医院对吧？”还没等我点头，他就继续说，“人们说医院会施舍穷人吃的和穿的，还给他们住所，你们真是太心善了！我快饿晕了，能不能给我点吃的呢？你看，我只是个小孩子，不会吃太多，请收留我吧！”他特意停顿了一下，朝着我甜甜地微笑——我怎么可能拒绝这么可爱又可怜的小孩子呢？  
我二话不说，就把他带进厨房，给他今晚剩下的焖牛肉和面疙瘩吃，看到他狼吞虎咽的样子，我心里暗想，幸好今晚的焖牛肉做得还不错。他果然还小吃不了多少主食，为了表示好客，我很想给他再来些甜点，无奈布丁已经全部吃完了，我在橱柜找到一罐蜂蜜，不过只剩下一勺羹的份量。我刚想问，就发现小男孩两眼放光地看着我，不禁心生怜悯地把蜂蜜都给了他。  
“蜂蜜好甜好香哦，谢谢你，约翰~”小男孩满脸幸福地对我笑着，同时把蜜罐添得闪闪发亮。  
每次帮助有困难的人都让我感到开心，而这个小男孩的反应是让我感到最开心的一次。  
也难怪，那天晚上临睡前，他换上我给他的干净衣服，带着腼腆的笑容走进医院的小教堂的时候，我发现他确实长得像小天使一样好看。  
医院是依靠捐款修建的慈善机构，一切都很简陋，我只能给他旧衣物，在黑色和白色衣物之间，他选择了白色，他说这样看起来更纯洁。我想他的选择很正确，白色更衬他金色的头发、紫色的眼睛和苍白的肌肤。不但如此，当我表示要帮他净身和更衣，他拒绝了我的帮助，以保持身体的纯洁。我看到一身白衣的他跪在圣坛前祈祷，满脸淌着晶莹的泪水，发誓要将身心都献给上帝，我还从未见过如此虔诚的信徒，一瞬间，我还以为他是上帝派来的天使。  
奇怪的是，我问起小男孩的名字时，他说自己是“基督与所罗门圣殿的贫穷骑士团”，我当时想，大概这是他参与的组织，而不是他的名字，但是再三询问后他还是这么告诉我，于是我简单地叫他“所罗门”。  
不过，所罗门的身世很快就真相大白了。就在今天，突然有一群假扮成基督徒的刺客闯进医院。医院里都是手无寸铁的医务人员，在这种情况下根本无法保护病人们。当大家慌成一团的时候，所罗门居然带来了九位高大的骑士，很快把刺客都消灭了。值得一提的是，所罗门虽然只是个很小的小孩子，却也拿起宝剑参与战斗，保护了医院的所有人。看到这些英勇的骑士们获得了胜利，我们大声欢呼，赞美他们的荣耀。但是，所罗门没有接受我们的称赞，而是第一个将他的宝剑插在地上，单膝跪在这个十字形的宝剑前，天使般的漂亮脸庞露出锐利又认真的眼神，嘴里默默地用拉丁语念道：  
“Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed Nomini tuo da gloriam.”  
那几位高大的骑士们也跟着跪下来，反复念这句话——这时候，我终于明白，所罗门和我一样都是一个宗教团体的化身，而且都是为了保护基督徒而生。不同的是，他的方式更直接、更勇敢。今天，我被这样神圣的团体感动了。  
让我郑重地介绍这位上帝派来的和平捍卫者——圣殿骑士团。


	3. 爱比恨更冷

（背景：约12世纪的圣地）

 

   
所罗门从来不知痛为何物。生为战士，他是一个对伤痛没有任何畏惧的纯粹的战斗机器。他甚至没有注意到从他身后刺穿了自己胸口的长剑，而是继续与包围着自己的十多个士兵激烈战斗。  
在一口气将周围的敌人都击倒在地后，所罗门终于得到一丝喘息，低头看到穿过身上锁子甲暴露在自己胸前的刀尖——这碍事的剑还留在他体内，眼看远处更多的士兵正向他冲过来，他必须要先摆脱体内这个烦人的家伙。尽管所罗门这么想着，由于血液不断从巨大的伤口处流失，力气也在急速丧失，如果不是这样，他早就将长剑拔出来了。  
“所罗门，千万不要拔剑！”  
他听到此时最不想遇到的人的喊声。可惜他哪有力气拔剑呢，不如说，他就连平衡感也失去了，很快就要从马上摔下来——  
一瞬间，约翰接住了下坠的所罗门，将他一把捞起，置于自己马鞍的前方。他看了一眼所罗门被鲜血染红的白袍子，皱了皱眉头，“如果你现在拔剑，血液很快就要流光。你先歇息一下，剩下的交给我吧。”  
正如他向所罗门做出的保证，这位一身黑衣的骑士很快杀出了敌人的重围，高大的黑马背负着两个人飞快地向圣约翰骑士团最近的要塞奔去。  
   
昏迷中，所罗门被人拍醒。  
“……听到我说话了吗？把这块木头咬在嘴里。”  
看到一脸镇定的约翰如此坚决地命令自己，所罗门感到很不服气：他居然被自己最大的劲敌、最讨厌的人给救了下来，还要接受这个人的治疗，倘若自己因为伤痛而表现出懦弱的一面，岂不是等着给对方笑话？  
所罗门紧闭着双唇，默不作声地将头扭到另一边。其实，就在他刚才昏迷的时候，他已经让约翰听到了自己的喘息声，只因为这次的伤口实在太大了，即使是从不在乎伤痛的所罗门，此刻也多少感到疼痛或者不适，面对这个正俯视躺卧着的自己、显得高高在上的劲敌，他不甘心地咬紧牙关，决心不再发出一声叹息。  
然而作为经验丰富的医生，约翰深知所罗门命在旦夕，必须争分夺秒地进行抢救。在他的提议被拒绝后，他便毫不犹豫地捏住了所罗门直挺的鼻子，让其只能张嘴呼吸，趁着这个机会，约翰迅速把圆木头塞进所罗门嘴里：  
“咬紧了。”  
在对方还没来得及反抗的时候，约翰一只手压住所罗门的肩膀，另一只手将插穿胸口的长剑从所罗门身后一鼓作气地拔了出来——所罗门的身体从来没经历过如此刺激的感觉，这让他心中涌起就连自己也无法理解的剧烈情感，仿佛之前自己从未真正活过、仿佛直到今天才获得了重生，他胸膛里那颗幸运地躲过长剑的心脏怦然有力地跳动着，他水晶般闪亮的双眼燃起了紫色的火焰，直勾勾地盯着手握血淋淋的长剑的约翰。  
善于观察的约翰立即感到了所罗门沸腾的内心，也感到了对方向自己投来的炽热的目光。就连同样是久经沙场的战士的约翰也变得有些动摇，连忙说：  
“不要这么激动，我是医生，不会伤害自己的病人。”  
他转身面向燃烧着的壁炉，用火钳夹出一块烧红的木炭，嘴里一边再次发出“咬紧了”的警告，一边将木炭压在所罗门胸膛被刺穿的洞口，被烫伤的苍白皮肤发出“嗞”的一声，瞬间洞口被模糊的血肉缝合上了。  
“唔——”刚刚被约翰拔出体内长剑产生的强烈感觉唤醒的所罗门，再次经历了巨大的刺激，变得无法压抑自己感情的释放，情不自禁地弓起上半身，蜷缩起修长的四肢，终于，紧咬的牙缝中泄漏了难得一见的叹息声。  
“还有呢。”约翰麻利地给所罗门翻过身，再次用烧红的木炭去烫另一边巨大的洞口。  
“啊啊——”出乎意料地，所罗门的喘息一声比一声更响亮、更高亢，他紧握双拳、挣扎四肢，嘴里的圆木落到了地上。所罗门知道自己已经完全在这位医生面前失去了骑士的尊严，但是他无法克制住自己，比刚出炉的木炭还要滚烫的情感一阵又一阵地浇灌了自己的身体，甚至惊醒了自己的生理部位。  
把自己的病人观察得一清二楚的约翰大概能够体会所罗门的生理反应：与敌人激烈战斗的时候，有时他也会因为过于激动而产生这样的现象，毕竟大家都是血气方刚的男人。现在他应该让所罗门独自冷静下来，否则所罗门将怒气发泄在自己身上，他也不好和自己的病人干架。这么想着，他默默地离开了房间。  
等他端着药品和食物回来的时候，他发现所罗门已经静静地躺在床上睡着了，床垫有一片潮湿的地方。将食物放在床头的桌子上，约翰蹲下来给伤口上药并仔细查探所罗门的病情，一番轻手轻脚的翻弄之后终于确定这个勇敢的战士基本脱离了生命危险，约翰松了一口气。  
或许出自职业意识，又或许出自好奇心，约翰一边给所罗门轻轻擦去脸上的血迹和汗珠的同时，不知不觉地开始观察所罗门熟睡的脸庞——虽然作为劲敌常常狭路相逢，他们却很少能够心平气和地交流，因此这也是约翰第一次如此近距离地看到所罗门——柔软的金发轻轻垂在紧闭的眼帘之上，细长的睫毛如金丝般透明，谁也不会想到，天下第一强悍的圣殿骑士，居然有着天使般美丽的脸庞，如此恬静的睡脸让人不禁产生爱怜之情。约翰想到刚才疗伤时，所罗门双目圆瞪地看着自己，十字的瞳孔里燃烧着紫色的火焰，那该是对自己有多大的仇恨呢？然而他只是一心想着救治伤员的医生啊。约翰叹了一口气，苦笑着对熟睡的骑士悄声说：  
“所罗门，你这么恨我吗？”


	4. 爱比伤更痛

在圣约翰骑士团堡垒养伤的日子里，每到特定的时间，所罗门的心情就特别好。这天下午，所罗门勉强爬下床，打开了床尾的窗户，一阵带着花的清香气息扑鼻而来，让他不禁探出头，让灿烂的阳光温暖自己苍白的脸庞，轻轻微笑着吸了一口气——不料，过大的呼吸动作让胸膛尚未痊愈的伤口产生一阵刺痛，想起约翰生气的样子（“不要随便下床走动！”），所罗门俏皮地吐吐舌头，又回到床上。  
他被敌人刺伤的那天，是约翰给他及时处理了伤口。从前不知道痛为何物的他，忽然就在那天第一次产生了强烈的感觉，自此以后他的感情日渐苏醒，他觉得自己不再是一台战斗机器，而是作为一个有血有肉的人重生了。就连食物也比变得从前有味道，他喜欢上了甜食。拿起床边的蜜罐，所罗门要了一勺蜂蜜放入嘴里，像小孩子一样开心地舔着。他想起这是约翰给他的蜂蜜，嘴边又不禁浮起一丝笑容。  
他还记得来到这座堡垒的第一晚，约翰在城门赤手空拳地拦着试图硬闯的圣殿骑士们，向他们解释负伤的所罗门还未度过危险期，不能离开这里。看到所罗门步履蹒跚地扶着墙壁走出来，约翰及时冲上去扶住了差点倒地的他。  
所罗门以前从来不知道，他的劲敌居然会比自己的骑士团兄弟们对自己更好，至少，他那些只懂得战斗的兄弟们不可能像约翰这样细致入微地照顾他。每当约翰握住他的手腕，用细长又灵活的手指捏住他的脉搏，每当约翰用低沉又温柔的嗓音询问他的状况，所罗门就忍不住对他产生好感，变得越来越喜欢他。所罗门甚至在听说约翰尽管有很多病人要照看却只对他全程关照之后，就开始幻想约翰是不是也对他有意思——这样的想法日夜缠绕着他，每次想起约翰的事情，他内心就澎湃不已，时到今日，他觉得自己已经无法克制洋溢的感情，那两个字随时都有可能从口中蹦出来。  
堡垒里的小教堂响起钟声，一如既往地准时的约翰打开房门，提着药箱一丝不苟地走进来。  
“该是换药的时间了，所罗门。”约翰平静地对坐在床上的所罗门说。  
“日安，约翰。你给的蜂蜜很香哦，能不能再来一瓶？”所罗门微笑着举起空荡荡的蜜罐，用勺子敲了敲。  
“要什么口味的？玫瑰、桂花，还是……？”  
“我要圣约翰花口味的~”  
总觉得所罗门在调戏自己，约翰脸红了一下，又一脸严肃地问，“现在感觉怎么样？午饭之后有没有感觉不适？”  
“怎么会有不适？我胃口好得很哦，精神也特别好~”  
“这说明新的药物没有副作用，很好。”  
“约翰，你不会把我当作试验品吧？是不是想趁机消灭你最大的竞争对手啊？”所罗门咧嘴坏笑。  
“我不是说了吗，我绝不会伤害自己的病人。再说，如果你有什么闪失，你的兄弟们不会放过我的，虽然我也不害怕他们。”约翰把药品都从药箱里拿出来，又继续说，“来，把衣服脱了。”  
每次听到约翰说这句话，所罗门的心脏就会猛地抽动一下，刚才还是很自然地和约翰四目相对开着玩笑，现在所罗门却突然不好意思地微微垂下眼帘，把目光游移到另一边。  
约翰发觉了这个尴尬的场面，这让他想起从前也有女病人向他露出这样的表情，一旦被病人喜欢上了，接下来他就不得不解决一系列麻烦事。但是眼前的这位病人是和自己一样的男性，绝对不可能像女人一样喜欢上他，再说他们两人都是对上帝发过誓要永守贞洁的修道士。  
于是，约翰宁可相信这只是他的错觉，并迫使自己不带任何感情地把眼前正在宽衣的所罗门看作非生命物体，比如一辆尚待修缮的马车。然而，由于天气的原因，今天室内的光线非常明亮，再加上所罗门胸口的伤势恢复得越来越好，约翰的内心不由自主地对这个天下第一骑士的优美酮体赞叹起来：随着身上绷带被一圈一圈地卸下来，那雪白细嫩的皮肤在面前一览无余，健美的肌肉犹如古罗马战士雕塑一般错落有致，倒三角的躯干在腰部收缩成美好的曲线，浅浅的人鱼线在低腰裤下若隐若现。  
感到约翰的目光在自己身上游移，所罗门更肯定自己的猜想，于是大胆地问：“约翰，你在想什么呢？”  
“我哪有想什么……我是说，嗯哼，你的伤口已经开始愈合，没有化脓的危险了。”约翰低下头，摸索干净的绷带给所罗门包扎。“我想，过不了几天，你就可以回你的骑士团了。”  
“我还不想这么快回去。”  
“是不想回去过艰苦的日子呢，还是舍不得这里的蜂蜜？”  
“我不想这么快离开你。”  
“嗯？”约翰以为自己听错了，抬头看所罗门。  
“我还想多看你几眼，约翰。其实，这些日子里，我一直都想对你说：je t’aime.”  
所罗门突然把拉丁语转换成了法语，但是约翰不可能不明白所罗门的意思，特别是看到所罗门眼中深情的目光，就像是蓝色的利古尼亚海面泛起的金色浪花。约翰整个人都呆住了。  
“约翰，快告诉我你的想法，”所罗门等得有些焦急了，“回应我吧！”  
“……可是，我们都是男人啊……”约翰大惊失色地摇着头。  
“我知道。”  
“不可以……不可以，你不可以爱上我，上帝不允许你这样做！”  
“约翰……”所罗门万万没想到对方会是这样的反应，就好像自己犯了严重的罪恶一样。他变得有些畏惧地不知道如何反驳。  
“你一定是哪里弄错了吧，我只是尽医生的职责照料你，为什么你会往那里想？算了，明天你就回去吧，反正伤也好的差不多了。”约翰急急忙忙地收拾东西，走出了房间。  
没料到对方如此无情地拒绝和否定了自己的感情，所罗门的心仿佛碎了一般地难受，这样的疼痛比胸口被刺穿的那天还要严重一万倍，他多么希望时间回到那天，让约翰使劲地把长剑从自己胸膛拔出，或者让他再把长剑插入自己的体内，也总比现在感受到的疼痛好。两滴滚烫的液体淌下，所罗门流出了毕生第一次的泪水。  
“约翰……我的胸口好痛啊……约翰……”


	5. 莎乐美

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同样收录在《黑色五日谈》

Salome

面带微笑的所罗门从走廊尽头的一扇门里走出来，步伐轻快，身后的白色披风迎风飘起，好似天使张开了翅膀。当他经过面对面走来的约翰时，肩膀正好擦到了对方黑色的僧侣袍子，为此他特意放慢了脚步，微微转过头以笑容表示他的歉意——那是多么美丽的笑容，仿佛一缕阳光穿透了二月的阴天，覆盖着庭院里粉色杏花的积雪也要被这温暖融化。他淡金色的头发就像雏鸟柔软的羽毛，瞳孔的颜色比地中海的深蓝还要迷人，这样漂亮的年轻人笑起来，有谁会不被他吸引呢？  
然而擦肩而过的约翰仅仅对所罗门皱了皱眉头，不做片刻停留，继续朝反方向走去了。  
所罗门看着黑色斗篷的冷漠背影，脸上却露出喜悦之情。背上的伤口时刻给他带来刺痛的感觉，可是这正是所罗门期望的——他终于胜利了。

所罗门知道自己罪孽深重。今天，他也独自一人跪在地下密室的圣坛前。  
圣坛上用一个银色大盘子供着的，是圣人的头颅，这是他刚和圣/约/翰/骑/士/团竞争来的战利品。  
“让我亲吻你的嘴唇，约翰。”所罗门像玫瑰般鲜红的双唇吻在了干枯发黑的嘴唇上。  
他知道自己罪孽深重。所罗门脱下白色的上衣，露出更为苍白的肌肤，拿起鞭子狠狠地朝自己背上鞭打了一下。  
突如其来的一阵剧痛刺激了他，让他更清楚自己的罪过。  
他爱上了不可以爱的人，一直被拒绝，得不到对方的爱，但是他一味执迷不悟，反而越陷越深。  
他回想起约翰给他拔出胸膛中的剑，又用烧红的炭火给他接合伤口的情景——那是他第一次心动。  
再一次，这样的真实感。  
第二个鞭子又狠狠地落在他背后细嫩的皮肤上。这一下，是为了惩罚自己的贪婪。既然无法被爱，被憎恨也无妨，只要不被无视就好。他想起两人檫肩而过时，约翰俊俏的脸庞因为怨恨自己夺走了宝物，而稍微扭曲了一下的瞬间。所罗门的嘴角不禁向上弯成优美的弧形。  
原本每日用作自罚的鞭策，不知何时起却唤醒了他自虐的欲望，正如这样无法开花结果的恋爱，到一定程度也只能扭曲变形。  
就像发了毒瘾，他又拿起鞭子朝自己的背部甩去……  
正在此时，密室的门突然被撞开，七个金发、身材高挑的年轻骑士走了进来。  
他们其中的两人拉住所罗门的手臂，两人给他褪去身上剩下的衣裳，两人开始抚摸他裸露的身体，最俊俏的那个骑士低头轻咬他细长的脖子。  
“哦，没想到你们敢对我动手呢？”面对这样突如其来的情况，所罗门没有丝毫畏惧。  
“失礼了，圣/殿大人，可这是大/团/长的命令。”握住所罗门手臂的一个骑士在他耳边低声说。  
“也是我们的意愿。我们实在不忍心再看着圣/殿大人这样独自痛苦下去……”一个骑士脱去了自己的上衣，凹凸有致的肌肉暴露在空气中。  
“虽然对于圣/殿大人来说，我们比不上尊贵的圣/约/翰大人，”其他骑士也迅速褪去了衣物，“但是我们会尽量满足你。”  
说着，一个骑士吻上了所罗门的玫瑰色的双唇……  
在年轻俊美的骑士们的簇拥下，集体的呜咽声中，所罗门轻而易举地迎来了高潮。他看着圣坛，紫水晶的眼睛泪水迷蒙，哭喊道：“约翰！约翰……！！”  
人，原本生来就有罪。


	6. 约翰日记 2

1291年5月18日，阿卡  
今晚，我必须拿起笔——也许明天就没有机会写日记了，我们已经看不到希望，这个城市、我们长久以来坚持守护的王国的末日很快就要来临。  
我很想把这个月以来我们的战斗详细地记下来，然而现在我的脑袋是一团浆糊，战场上杀戮的吵杂声仿佛还在我耳边荡漾，闭上眼睛也能看到血肉横飞的画面……  
那是我们为夺回受诅咒之塔而奋战的时候——我们中了马穆鲁克的调虎离山之计，守住了圣安东尼城门，却失去了更重要的战略之地——多亏了我们元帅克列尔蒙的杰出领导才能，我们这两天的战斗表现超过了竞争对手圣殿骑士团，在节节败退的保卫战中，我们至少能五十步笑百步地安慰自己，兄弟们的数量越来越少、剩下的人却越战越勇。  
在混战中，我看到圣殿骑士的军队逐渐溃败，自然，他们无论什么战斗都抢在最前面的习惯让他们成为敌人的头号目标、暴露在危险之中，最先消耗完兵力的也是他们。我不得不坦白，医院骑士团在他们的掩护下保存了更多的精力，毕竟我们知道，战争不能只靠勇气，谋略才更重要。  
然而今天，在骑士们最后的生死一战中，我为自己的小聪明感到惭愧——我看到圣殿军队的人一个接一个地倒下，后面的人却无所畏惧地继续前进，当他们都毫无保留地做出牺牲的时候，我们凭什么还要因为觉得保存更多精力而暗自得意呢？  
当我看到所罗门深陷敌人包围却还在浴血奋战的样子，我就越发觉得羞愧。他早就被击落下马，只能直面敌人的攻击，长矛断了就用长剑对抗，他身上被砍伤行动变得迟缓，乱箭趁机向他飞去——再这样下去，他一定会死的。看着一支又一支箭穿透他的锁子甲，鲜血染红了他白色的战衣，巨大的恐惧不知不觉笼罩住了我——一瞬间，我很害怕失去他——我突然明白，一旦没有这个长期以来与我肩并肩战斗的劲敌，我的生命很可能就变得毫无意义。  
我必须阻止所罗门这样自杀性的战斗，我必须把他带走。杀出包围圈，我奋不顾身地救下了他，他几乎是奄奄一息地躺在我怀里，但是我没有放弃，赶快带着他调转马头撤离。这时候，我听到基尔在身后大喊：“看在上帝的份上，大哥，你们不能离开我们啊！这城市会沦陷的！”可怜的基尔，他还没有真正成长为能与我和所罗门并驾齐驱的骑士团，但是我只能抛下他孤军奋战，哪怕破坏了我向西西里王国许下的要保护他的诺言。  
仿佛带着与我一样的想法，克列尔蒙元帅也护送圣殿大团长波若一起撤离，圣殿随从将我们带到市中心热那亚商人住宅区，找到一个非常隐蔽的隧道入口，我们在隧道里走了好长时间，居然平安无事地来到了城市南端的圣殿城堡！  
就算我和所罗门在阿卡共同生活了多年，圣殿骑士团还有许多我不知道的秘密，即使是他的总部我也是第一次来。当时我的心情十分糟糕，并没有时间去观察这个比医院总部坚固且漂亮许多的堡垒，只是急急忙忙和随从们一起把所罗门抬进他的卧室。我告诉随从们我一个人照顾所罗门就好，随从们起先有点半信半疑，我解释说现在伤员太多，让他们赶快去照顾其他人——现在回想起来，我不得不承认，我只是想独自占有所罗门。  
记得很久以前在塔尔图斯的骑士堡，我曾收留受伤的所罗门并治疗他。这回，所罗门似乎学乖了，听话地咬住我塞给他的圆木头，我将他身上的八支箭用铁钳一根根拔下来的时候，他痛得浑身发抖，却哼都没有哼一声，这像极了他一贯的作风，一定是不愿意在我这个劲敌面前示弱吧。果然，等他知道自己已经脱离生命危险，就一副不甘心地对我说：“这回你得意了吧，约翰，看到我这样狼狈的样子。”  
如果是往常，我定要挫败一下他的锐气，谁让他无论什么事情都要和我对着干呢，我支持热那亚商人，他却支持威尼斯商人，我扶植塞浦路斯国王做耶路撒冷国王，他却偏要扶植安茹国王……可是刚才以为会永远失去所罗门的那一瞬间着实把我吓坏了，我现在一点也得意不起来。我说：“这种时候，我怎么会有心情计较过去呢。”  
“果然，已经无法挽救了……我们守护了两百年的王国，就这么完结了吗？你为什么要救我呢，约翰？我宁可战死，也不要看到耶路撒冷灭亡……”  
“你都伤成这个样子，就不要逞强了，所罗门。”我脱下所罗门的盔甲，看到他遍体鳞伤，就止不住地心痛。  
“你叫我所罗门，可是我早就失去了所罗门的圣殿，一旦连整个王国都失去，我还有存在的意义吗？约翰，你说，为什么我们一直在吃败仗呢？我根本什么都守护不了！一点用都没有，还不如战死！”眼泪滑落下他沾满血迹的脸庞，我好像很久都没看到他这样脆弱又可怜的样子了，上一次看到，好像是第一次遇见他的时候——那时候，他还是个脏兮兮的小乞丐，眼神却纯真得就像小天使。  
——我可爱的小天使，你长大了，变得总是那么倔强地和我对着干呢，但是你始终都是我的天使——我看着他那副变得比在骑士堡时候还要健美的身躯，不知不觉吻上了他微微张开的双唇，我以为那是海水般的咸味和血腥味，到头来，那些味道变得对于我来说像玫瑰花般甜美。没错，他还是我的小天使，在被仇恨覆盖的内心深处，我依然爱着他。  
这一瞬间发生的太突然，又结束得太快。我们之间拉出了一条银丝，所罗门用惊讶的紫眸看着我，我能看到自己的影子映在他十字架形状的瞳孔中。  
“我希望你活下去，所罗门。”我说。  
“为什么？你不是一直讨厌我的吗？”  
他的问题让我无言以对。其实我暗地里明白，他整天做让我讨厌他的事情，是为了让我不要无视他。我害怕他也爱着我，因为这是不被允许的。既然这样，我们只能相互作对，但是我们已经习惯彼此长久以来的竞争——或者说是陪伴——已经变得不能离开彼此了。  
我只能重复我的请求：“即使阿卡陷落，你也要活下去。别让你的竞争对手独自活着啊，所罗门。”  
他没有答应我，接下来我给他缝针和包扎的过程中，他也几乎没有说什么话，我知道我吻了他，这让两个人都很尴尬。完事后，我就回医院总部去了。我向所罗门提出那样的请求，可是我也不能保证自己明天还活着。

 

1291年5月28日  
这几天我一直在离岸边不远的船上观察圣殿城堡。昨天开始我就和所罗门失去了联系，今早我又给他写了一封信让鸽子送过去，可是固执的所罗门还是没有回复，我担心他是不是还活着。  
我们团和基尔他们已经投降，放弃自己的总部，带着百姓们逃往塞浦路斯。然而圣殿总部那里出了状况，和马穆鲁克发生争斗，就连圣殿元帅也不幸被杀害，事态已经演变到无法和谈的地步，圣殿城堡就这样被敌人团团围着。我们在海上观望，却束手无策。  
我曾写信劝他逃出来，他说不能抛弃在城堡里避难的人们，守护他们是他的使命。他的善良和固执真是让我又爱又恨，难道城堡外面就没有需要他保护的百姓吗？失去他，我们的损失更大——无论我怎么和他讲道理，他就是不明白。如今随着时间一分一秒的流逝，他存活的可能性越来越少，而焦虑和不安也同时折磨着我，使我彻夜难眠，有时候我真想直接闯进城堡去看个究竟，即使中途被杀死了也好，总比这样的煎熬好。  
得知结果的一天终于来临。马穆鲁克运用他们的老办法，在城堡下方疯狂地挖地道，一旦城墙倒塌，马穆鲁克就可以轻而易举地攻入其内，到时候谁也没办法逃走。然而事情比我预料的更糟：中午时分，我们在船上听到轰隆的巨响，眼前这座雄伟的城堡居然全都塌下去了，无论城堡内的人还是包围城堡的军队以及挖地道的敌人，全都同归于尽。  
当时我觉得自己的心脏停止了跳动，我想一切都结束了，我再也见不到那个劲敌或战友了。船上很多人开始嚎哭，然后突然有人指着原本的城堡右边的码头大喊。船赶紧往那里驶去，我看到码头那里有十来个人，都是妇女和小孩，除了队伍中最后的那个身材高挑的金发骑士。  
骑士远远看到我，就笑着向我挥手——能露出那么好看的笑容的，果然就是我的老朋友没错了。  
现在疲倦的所罗门正睡在我的船舱中，平静的睡脸就像天使一样漂亮。船只正驶向塞浦路斯，那里将是我们开始新生活的地方。我不能保证我们不继续争斗，但是只要我们都活着，就不会失去希望。


	7. 爱比酒更浓

（背景：14世纪初的法国）

 

夜幕笼罩着漆黑的森林，唯一的光亮来自森林中央的一块空地上的篝火。七八个年轻人围着篝火取暖，每个人穿的都是一样的白色袍子，左边的肩膀上绣着巨大的红色十字。其中一个金发的男子高声唱起了歌谣，其他人跟着低声哼唱，轻轻摇摆着身体，表情非常放松。  
“兄弟们，我想到一个好主意，”金发男子突然停止歌唱，脸上露出好看的笑容。  
“说吧，我们都听着呢，纪尧姆兄弟。”  
“我觉得，既然圣约翰骑士团抢走了原本属于我们的圣朱利安的圣骨，就应该报复一下他们，杀杀他们的威风。”  
“说的没错！趁着今晚我们在他们要塞附近扎营，定要抓紧时机去‘造访’一下！”黑发圆脸的男子激动地站起来，又被身边的同伴拉回了座位。其他人也跟着兴奋地起哄。  
“你有什么计划吗，纪尧姆？”所罗门托着下巴，平静地微笑着。顿时，年轻人都安静下来，尽管所罗门在这些高个子的骑士们之中身材显得比较娇小，他出众的美丽外形和优雅的气质总是能轻易震慑周围的人，瞬间成为焦点。  
被仰慕的人点了名，纪尧姆赶快献殷勤地取下肩上的白色披风，一边扯成细长的布条，一边说，“我们让一个人扮成麻风病人的样子去约翰那里讨饭，看他是什么反应，倘若他把这个人赶出来，明天我们就可以嘲笑他不配拥有圣骨。”  
听到这个提议，大部分人立即捧腹大笑，但是有一个人举手表示反对，“我觉得有风险，万一被发现了呢？大团长知道了又要责备我们‘幼稚’了。”  
“不要这么扫兴啊！我们问问圣殿大人的意见吧？”黑发圆脸的男子看向所罗门。  
所罗门眼中闪烁着光亮，笑容越来越灿烂。

在圣约翰骑士团要塞中一栋独立的小屋里，约翰借助烛光阅读着从摩尔人那里夺来的医学书籍。忽然，他听到敲门声，便拿着蜡烛去开门。  
门外站着一个用粗麻布斗篷从头遮到脚的人，在微弱的烛光中，约翰隐约看到这个人的脸和手都被白色的布条严实包裹着。作为经验丰富的医生，他很快认出这个陌生人是麻风病人。  
“尊贵的骑士大人，不知能否让我这个又饿又冷的可怜人借宿一晚？”陌生人的声音嘶哑，浑身发抖，看来是受了风寒。  
约翰毫不犹豫地点点头，赶紧礼貌地请他进了房间。精疲力竭的麻风病人一屁股坐到了椅子上，待约翰拿出晚饭剩下的食物，麻风病人又毫不客气地左右手并用、狼吞虎咽地吃起来。就在约翰转身去给壁炉生火的时候，陌生人又发话了：  
“我好渴，有酒吗？”  
约翰把只有节庆日才喝的葡萄酒找出来，给陌生人斟上。  
“你陪我一起喝。”  
换成健康的正常人，约翰恐怕会觉得这样的人很没礼貌，但是他知道很多麻风病人都因为受到歧视而变得很厌世，因此很同情他们。他想起与鲍德温四世的约定，觉得就算自己破戒也要让这个可怜的麻风病人至少在这个世上得到一点人间的温暖。  
和陌生人一起把葡萄酒都喝完后，酒精让约翰感到全身发热，然而陌生人还是抱着双臂说：  
“冷死我了。”  
约翰让他睡到床上，给他盖上被子，然后关上窗户。“还冷吗？”  
“冷，简直是刺骨的冷！你给我躺到旁边来！”麻风病人在床上卷作一团，颤颤发抖。  
约翰心想这个人肯定病得不轻，只得吹灭了蜡烛，脱光身上的衣服，掀开被子躺到麻风病人身边，希望能用自己发热的身体让床铺赶快温暖起来。  
“天啊，我快死了！给我靠近点，给我温暖！不要只用你的双手！快，用你的全身温暖我！”  
约翰觉得到了这种程度这个病人还叫冷，很可能活不到明天了，不如索性尽全力给他最后的一点慰藉。他爬起来，将整个身体罩在病人身体上，双手半撑在病人肩膀之上。  
忽然间，麻风病人伸出双手搂住他的脖子，将他的脸拉近缠着绷带的脸，隔着布料吻起来。还没弄清状况的约翰在混乱中闻到了玫瑰的清香，这让他立即联想到某个人。  
他急忙拉下病人的斗篷，扯下包裹脸部和双手的布条，顿时被吓了一跳：这个人哪是什么全身腐烂的麻风病人？这一身如丝绸般光滑的苍白皮肤、红润有光泽的脸颊、玫瑰色的柔软嘴唇，根本是天生的美人胚子。看着躺在自己身下的金发紫眼的人，约翰认出了这位尊贵的战友。  
“约翰……”所罗门微微张开双唇，吐出温热又甜蜜的气息，紫水晶的大眼睛半含着泪水，他细长的双腿轻轻一踢，褪去遮挡下半身的斗篷，一丝不挂的身体在约翰眼下展露无余。  
酒精使得约翰无法保持清醒，让他无法逻辑地思考：他以为这是上帝给他的慈善行为的赏赐，让他看到如此美妙的幻象——尽管他从不认为自己喜欢这个人，但是此刻他内心感到一阵喜悦。  
当所罗门向他张开了温暖的双腿时，他觉得如果还要拒绝这样浓烈的热情，自己就算不得上是男人，他必须要接受这位美人的邀请，并将其占为己有。酒精促使他的阳刚部位很快硬朗起来，就像锋利的长矛一样轻而易举地攻破了那个柔软的洞穴，并一口气深入到内部。在里面，他感到炽热的肉壁紧紧地挤拧着他，随着所罗门纤细的腰部的扭动，他被有节奏地吸吮着、压榨着，他明白自己有多么地被需要、被深爱……他从来没有这么舒服过，天使之歌一般美妙的叫声一遍又一遍地唤着自己的名字，随着身下人腹部的猛烈抖动和抽搐，他迎来了只在圣经中听说过的极乐世界，在一片洁白和光辉中，他看到了上帝神圣的身影，忘我地一边喘着粗气一边大喊哈利路亚，激动地落下喜悦的泪水的同时，将幸福的种子撒在天堂里……

然而，第二天早上约翰醒来的时候，才发现自己从天堂里掉入了地狱。  
没错，昨晚发生的一切并不是梦，更不是神的奇迹，现在所罗门正安稳地在他怀里睡着。约翰吓得全身发冷，赶紧从床上爬起来，急急忙忙地捡起地上的衣服胡乱套上。等他拿起腰带要往身上系的时候，才发现腰带已经断了。他明白这条象征贞操的带子断掉的意义，他知道自己已经失去了处子之身。  
这样的大动作吵醒了所罗门，让他懒洋洋地坐起来，擦擦蓬松的眼睛，看到了约翰，脸上立即浮现幸福的笑容：  
“早安，约翰~”  
亏他还笑得出来！约翰气得全身发抖，“你、你居然骗了我！”  
“那有什么，昨晚你不是很爽吗？”所罗门得意地在床上叉着腰。  
“我们都是向上帝发誓过的修道士啊！何况同性恋更是罪孽深重！”约翰想对这个不知羞耻的人大声吼叫，但是又怕别人会听见。他看到窗户开着，赶紧去关上，但是忽然想起昨晚他应该已经关窗了，怎么又开了呢？难道他和所罗门的事情被人看到了？他的心情简直糟糕透了。  
“我求你快点离开这里，”约翰的声音变得哽咽，“昨晚的事情就当没发生，如果你敢对别人说起，我就杀了你！”  
没想到，所罗门噗嗤一声笑了，“我不信你杀得了我。不过，看到你这个反应真是可爱啊，够我嘲笑一辈子的了~”  
“我求你快忘了！就当什么都没发生，行吗！”约翰对他怒吼。  
“那好吧，我就知道你最差劲了，约翰！”所罗门向他吐了一下舌头，飞快地穿上约翰扔给他的便装，一边揉着腰部一边走出了房屋，“告辞！”  
关上门，约翰叹着气去收拾床铺，掀开被子的时候，他看到床单上一大片深红色的血迹。他很快明白自己昨晚酒醉的时候，由于过度纵欲伤到了身下的人。所罗门说的没错，他是个差劲的人，他只想着自己失去的贞操，却没想到对方也同样受到了伤害。  
约翰坐在凌乱的床上生气地抓着头发，恨透了自己。

Fin.


	8. Aimer Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇的再现，这回是所罗门的角度。

原本所罗门只是想和约翰开个玩笑，没想到约翰却过分认真了。即使熄灭了蜡烛，墙壁另一边的壁炉还燃着火光，所罗门不能清楚看到约翰的正面，但是那倒映着光泽的轮廓足以让所罗门的心脏狂跳不已——这正是他日夜幻想的约翰雄壮的肉体，凹凸有致的肌肉犹如铜墙铁壁，朝自己走来时，约翰抬起如猛兽般的粗壮大腿，让他不得不捂着嘴才没兴奋得叫出声。  
约翰用比自己大一寸的身体把所罗门整个人覆盖住，所罗门嘴里假装喊着“好冷”，事实上他被布条包裹着热得快要窒息。下意识搂上约翰、索要他的气息的时候，没想到却被约翰暴力地剥开了脸上和手臂的布条，斗篷也被褪到了腰部。所罗门索性踢开身上仅剩的衣物，将赤身裸体的自己慷慨地展现在约翰眼皮底下。他张开双腿，眼含泪水看着约翰，仿佛在恳求对方占有他——哪怕是再碰触一下下也好……  
让所罗门感到意外的是，这个禁欲的修道士曾经无数次将自己拒于千里之外，今晚在酒精的刺激下居然一反常态——约翰没有因为发现所罗门假装麻风病人而吃惊甚至发怒，而是将热得发烫的皮肤贴在自己汗湿的肌肤上，所罗门只觉得自己的腹部和股间的部位被稍微摩擦了一下，一个滚烫的、坚硬的粗壮物一口气挺进了自己紧绷着的肛门。  
这一下子是如此突然，他惊讶地“啊”地大叫了一声，紧接着是肛门内传来的带着撕裂感的疼痛，这让他哼哼鼻子表示抗议，可是后来他才发现，自己越是因为疼痛而叫喊，身上的约翰动作就越大，于是所罗门索性放声大喊，直到痛苦的求饶声变成了高昂的娇吟声，直到自己认不出这是自己的声音……  
约翰的阳物越来越使劲地冲击所罗门的体内，所罗门开始感到的疼痛逐渐变成酥麻，酒精麻醉了他的头脑，让他感觉天旋地转辨不出方向，然而唯有一件事物让他感觉非常真实，那就是在他身上的发着烫、坚硬又沉重的约翰的身体，他紧紧地抓住这个世界的轴心，生怕自己会在旋转中被抛出去……  
酒醉中，所罗门完全记不清楚他们高潮了多少次，但是约翰的力量一点都没有减弱，还是把他按在下面、有力地顶撞着自己的身体，他觉得有点酸痛不适，于是使出仅剩的气力挪动了一点位置，没想到他的头转向了床的侧面，由于不再有墙壁顶着，他逐渐被疯狂纵欲的约翰推出去，很快他感到有点脑充血的头部胀痛得厉害，知道自己的上半身已经倒挂在床边，下垂的双手碰触到了地面。突然，约翰纵身一跃到了地板上，所罗门以为他会帮忙把自己拉起来，但是他还是半身悬挂着，呼吸变得越来越困难，只得张大嘴吸气——这时候，一个冒着热气的粗壮物体放到了他嘴里，他闻到约翰浓烈的汗臭体味，他的欲望燃到高点，使他像婴儿吸吮母乳一样如饥似渴地含住约翰的阳物，让其顶到自己的喉咙深处，塞满自己的口腔剥夺仅剩的空气。就在所罗门即将失去意识的时候，下身传来的刺激如电击般惊醒了他——他笔挺的阳物也被约翰弯下身含住，湿热的口腔包裹并施压，舌头灵巧地缠绕他的笔挺、并不时地突击他敏感的龟头，这让他兴奋得难以置信、忘我地抽搐下半身，尽管他知道自己的上半身还在慢慢地滑下床，但是即使冒着头部着地死去的危险，他也要享受与约翰相互口交带来的快感。  
终于，感到身下的被单也开始跟着滑落，所罗门赶紧松开约翰的阳物，瞬间阳物也从他嘴里抽出——就在他深信头部要着地的那一秒，约翰托住了他的腰部和后脑勺，阻止了他的坠落，接着发生了他更无法想象的事情：  
约翰跪在地上，低下头，主动吻住了他的双唇，用舌头深入他的口腔，在这里，他尝到了自己阳物的味道，余留在口腔里的约翰的味道与之缠绕、混合在一起，两人就以这样的方式再次结合了——他感到约翰传达的爱，不管约翰否定多少次，他深信此刻约翰是爱着自己的——巨大的幸福感传遍了所罗门的全身，像通了电一样刺激他身上的每一条神经，顿时他的阳物青筋暴起，在没有外物挤压的情况下，竟喷射出一串串冲天的白色液体，他洁白的身躯向上弯曲成彩虹的形状，优美得像是世间的奇迹……  
最终耗尽精力的所罗门睡了过去，也不知道约翰是什么时候将他抱上床的。第二天醒来的时候，他发现自己在约翰温暖的怀抱里躺着，于是又继续睡下去，直到后来被约翰起床时的大动作吵醒。  
虽然约翰气急败坏的样子和昨晚疯狂纵欲的样子截然不同，虽然酸痛的腰部和痛得发麻的肛门让所罗门无法自然地骑马，就连走路的姿势也变得奇怪，但是想到昨晚两人欲仙欲醉的情景，所罗门就觉得非常开心，脚步也变得轻盈起来。  
正当他牵着自己的白马下到了要塞的山脚，突然听到有人在身后喊他：  
“等一下，所罗门！”  
是约翰的声音——所罗门不敢相信地回过头，以为自己还没从昨晚的美梦中醒来。  
穿着黑色袍子的约翰很快跑到了他跟前，喘了一口气，说，“还好，你没走远……”  
“约翰？你不是不想见我了吗？”  
“没错，”约翰的脸变得通红，“可是我要给你疗伤的药……”他拿出一个小包，递给所罗门。  
所罗门愣了一下，等明白了约翰的意思后，脸上露出了微笑，“我收回之前的话。谢谢你对我这么好。”  
“所罗门，我不想伤害你，可是，我不能……”约翰低沉着声音，一脸抱歉地说。  
“我知道。也请你原谅我的自私和幼稚。我以后不会再来找你了，”所罗门收下约翰的药品，转身跳上了马背，“这样美好的回忆让我这辈子都没有白活。”  
扔下这句话，所罗门头也不回地骑马走了，约翰默默地站在原地目送这个让他又恨又爱的人，也不知两人何时才能再相见。


	9. 赞美诗23

“上主是我的牧者，我实在一无所缺。  
祂使我栖息在碧绿草地，又领我进入静水旁。  
在我一生岁月里，常沐浴你恩宠幸福中，  
在我有生之年，我要常住在上主的殿里。”

绵延起伏的丘陵连续到天际成了深蓝色的群山，天空离深红的泥土如此亲近，软绵绵的白云轻而易举地降落在矮松上，一片卡达百丽野花舒展着巨大的金色花瓣，预示着未来的好天气。  
一个小男孩将一群绵羊向低处的人造湖泊赶去，每只绵羊白色的绒毛上画着红色的十字，到了倒映着碧蓝天空的小湖泊，便头也不抬地饮水。小牧羊人也弯腰洗了一把脸，然后一边继续哼着不成调子的赞美诗，一边朝卡达百丽花丛走去。突然，他听到羊群骚动的声音，急忙回头望去，一只灰色的野狼闪电一般朝他扑来——“救命啊，有狼！”小男孩撒腿就跑，没料到却被岩石绊倒在地。  
就在此刻，他听到剑拔出鞘的锋利声响，紧接着是活物倒地的噗通声。惊魂未定的他双手抱头，腿软得在地上爬不起来。  
“没事了，小雷蒙，别怕。”高大的身影向他伸来一只手，他抬起头时，看到的是阳光般灿烂的笑容。  
“……圣/殿大人？”小雷蒙接住那只苍白又纤细的手，被小心翼翼地拉起来。  
“我说过了哟，叫我克里斯就好。”金色的刘海下，淡紫色的双眸微笑着眯成缝，加上这一身洁白的袍子，还真让人以为救了小牧羊人的，是从天而降的天使。  
护送羊群回村子的路上，克里斯教小雷蒙唱歌，小声地清了一下嗓音，他的歌声正如他的外表一样美丽，宛转悠扬地回荡在翠绿的群山：  
“上主是我的牧者，我实在一无所缺。  
纵然我又走过阴森幽谷，我也不怕凶险。   
因为有祂与我同在，你的牧杖使我欣然欢畅。”  
远处在葡萄田里耕作的农民们暂时停下手中的活儿，嘴边不禁挂起了笑容，他们知道这是他们领主的歌声。在另一处远方，还有一个人也认出了这个天使般动听的歌声，然而脸上立即露出了沉重的神色，以比刚才那只野狼还要快的速度向羊群跑去。  
看到远处一个黑衣人正朝他们气势汹汹地奔来，小雷蒙又害怕地抓紧了克里斯白色的斗篷。那个身穿黑袍子的高大年轻人跑到离他们还有几步路的地方就停下来，喘着粗气不说话，金棕色的眼睛发出比野狼还要凶悍的光芒，直瞪着满面笑容的克里斯，像是要吃了他。  
“约翰，没想到你会来找我呢。”克里斯主动走上前，对方却踉跄地后退了一步。  
“不是我来找你，是大团长要我来找你……”约翰低声说，刻意避开克里斯明亮的目光。  
小雷蒙露出疑问的表情：“这不都一样吗？您就是来找克里斯的吧？”  
“我才没有……”  
“小雷蒙，你先回去吧。”眼看已经走到村头，克里斯拍拍小雷蒙的肩膀，“对了，如果你明天要来看入团仪式的话，我会给你安排座位的。”  
“好的，我一定会来！”小雷蒙开心地挥挥手，赶着羊群回了村子。

这天早上，附近几条村的村民都来到了圣/殿骑士团指挥部所在的村庄，虽然每条村不过十来户人家，这样的数量足以将圆形教堂挤得水泄不通。在幽静的山区，夏季集市还没到来，教堂的仪式成为他们唯一的大型活动，因此大家都很期待这天的入团仪式，晚到的人挤不进教堂，甚至搬来板凳坐在门外。  
约翰刚到达的时候，还以为自己是不是走错地方来到了集市，但是看到教堂大门上方的十字盾牌，不得不相信这是圣/殿骑士团的教堂。走进去正后悔来晚了没地方坐的时候，约翰忽然发现坐在前排的小雷蒙向他挥手：“大哥哥！我们留了位置给你！”  
大哥哥？难道克里斯没告诉那孩子自己是谁吗？算了，这是圣/殿骑士团的领地，暂且放下身段吧——约翰皱了一下眉头，坐进第二排拥挤的长凳，右边的小雷蒙个子很小让他稍感宽松，但是左边的年轻男子随口说了声“啪咚”，便紧紧地挨着他。  
约翰正怀疑教堂里会不会一直是闹哄哄的状态的时候，门外响起了男声合唱，教堂内奇迹般地顿时鸦雀无声。  
“Non nobis Domine, non nobis, sed nomini tuo da gloriam...”  
克里斯领着仪仗队，身穿全白的仪式服装，让他的脸庞显得比平日更苍白，同时整个人也显得更圣洁。  
在经验丰富的克里斯主持下，尽管教堂拥挤，仪式进行得很顺利，骑士团的新人跪在圣坛前，克里斯不需要看圣经就能只字不漏地给新人诵经，随后其他圣/殿骑士给新人披上白色斗篷，克里斯用长剑在新人肩膀上点了一下，新人起立成为骑士。  
“很好！很好！”忽然坐在约翰左边的男子站了起来，一边鼓掌一边欢呼。  
“这是宗教仪式，请您庄重一点！”约翰本来想把男子拉回座位，没想到其他观众在他的带领下也集体起立欢呼。约翰无法控制如此混乱的场景，只能尴尬地坐在原位，目瞪口呆。  
仪式结束后，他刚走进教堂侧边的休息室想质问克里斯为何宗教仪式办成了农村集市，刚才带头欢呼的男子突然闯进来，抢到了他前面，使劲拍了一下克里斯瘦削的肩膀，大声说：“干得不错嘛，克里斯！”  
“谢谢你们的支持呢！”克里斯微笑着回应。那个男子看着更得意了，仗着身高，像长辈一样揉搓克里斯柔软的金色头顶——其实这个男子比克里斯高不了多少，也不如约翰那么高大，不过仔细一看，脸长的很漂亮，肤色虽然被太阳晒黑了一点，发色居然和克里斯一样是闪亮的金色。  
约翰立即怒气上来，走过去拉住拍打克里斯头顶的那只手，语气坚决地说：“他是神职人员，请不要随便乱碰！”  
本来是非常严厉的训斥，对方却像没听到似的又一阵莫名其妙地捧腹大笑，让约翰不知不觉地脸红了。  
“提耶利，你别逗约翰啊，他很认真的。”克里斯凑到大笑的金发男子耳边说。  
“我听你说过，但是没想到真人更有趣呢，哈哈哈……”提耶利当着约翰的面大声谈论他的事情。  
看到约翰双拳紧握一副即将火山爆发的样子，克里斯赶紧说：“约翰，这位是提耶利，是弗朗西斯的哥哥哦。”  
“他是……欧西坦尼亚？”  
提耶利友好地向约翰伸出右手。  
“约翰，你别见怪，南方人比较开朗，我们入乡随俗，把仪式办得热闹一些，大家都开心就行了，再说这里与世隔绝，不会有人管我们的。”  
约翰半信半疑，和提耶利简单地握了一下手。他很想警告眼前这个大大咧咧的南法人不要把克里斯带坏了，但是提耶利确实是他们的长辈，而且在他的土地上不宜得罪他，约翰只能忍气吞声。

“上主是我的牧者，我实在一无所缺。  
祂使我栖息在碧绿草地，又领我进入静水旁。  
祂使我精神振奋体力恢复。   
为了光荣祂的名，祂领我踏上正途……”  
晚霞染红了天边的山脉，美丽动听的音符像归巢的小鸟们轻声拍打翅膀在空中旋转。朝着歌声传来的声音，约翰攀着岩石，登上山顶，在那里是一座风磨坊，四片巨大的扇叶乘风缓缓旋转。克里斯站在扇叶之下，晚风扬起他白色的斗篷，犹如张开的天使翅膀——每次约翰看到他，总能感到一种难以言喻的神圣，这使得约翰怀疑看到的究竟是人间的克里斯，还是天上的幻象。  
克里斯看到他便停止了歌唱，露出了平常的笑容，然而逆着暮光，温柔的笑容却又美得不平常。  
“这是磨坊？”约翰尝试打开日常的话题，以确认他并非在梦境中。  
“嗯，风车做的磨坊，虽然这里是偏僻的乡下，这是最近流行的新发明哦。”克里斯轻快地走到约翰跟前，这样风车旋转的声音就不会打搅他俩的对话了。“风车通过风力转动扇叶，带动磨坊里的轴承，将谷子磨成面粉。”  
“听起来确实是先进的技术，可是你要做这样的农活吗？天快黑了……”约翰望了一眼天际，刚才还在山顶的红圆饼一样的太阳谈话间已跌入了山谷。  
“我喜欢这座磨坊，喜欢听风转动扇叶的声音，喜欢在山顶俯瞰拉库维尔村的景色。再说，你知道吗，今天挂在我房门口的卡达百丽干花舒展开来了哦，今晚天空一定晴朗，我要在这里看星星……”克里斯滔滔不绝地说着话，开心得像个天真无邪的小孩子。  
约翰不禁嘴角上扬，露出了难得的笑容，“克里斯，你在圣地的时候一直都是那么警惕，没想到现在却有心情看星星？”  
“约翰，你难道觉得在如此和平的地方，还应该整天想着战争的事情吗？”克里斯眨眨大眼睛，四片扇叶映在他眼里成了十字架形状的光辉。  
约翰叹了一口气，“克里斯，你在这与世隔绝的地方，是不是没有听说最近教皇召集我们两位大团长的事情？”  
“为什么要召集？”克里斯歪脑袋的样子，让人联想到傻乎乎的绵羊。  
“教皇建议我们两个骑士团合并。”约翰停顿了一下，又说，“不过此事还没有定论，大团长们想听听你的意见，于是让我来找你。”  
“德·莫雷大团长一定坚决反对吧。”克里斯的表情变得严肃起来。  
“没错，这也是我们大团长非要我找到你不可的原因，让你劝劝德·莫雷，或许他会改变主意呢？”  
“我反对。”  
“什么？”约翰以为听错了。  
“约翰，你怎么会认为我赞成圣/殿和医/院合并呢？”  
因为你喜欢我啊——约翰不敢说明原因，只是脸渐渐泛红。  
克里斯似乎听到约翰内心的回答，继续平静地说：“约翰，你不知道如果两个骑士团合并之后，我们两人会发生什么事情。”  
你会整天缠着我吧——约翰脸红到了耳根。  
“你知道提耶利的事情吗？别看他总是笑容满面，其实他的身体状况不太好，最近他已经变得听不清声音，他告诉我说不定哪天就会消失。卡/萨教被消灭，再加上北法弗朗西斯的影响力，他逐渐失去自己的性质特征，终有一天因为失去自我而消失——这就是南部被北部吞并后的下场。如果两个骑士团合并，我们两人之间必定有一人会消失……我不希望你消失，约翰。”  
“我知道，倘若更弱小的一方会消失，那个消失的人将会是我。但是我们失去了圣地，形势已经和从前不一样了，如果合并是必然，我也……”  
“嘘，”克里斯将一根手指轻轻地放在约翰的嘴唇上，“你看。”  
约翰抬起头，忽然看到深紫色的夜空，不知什么时候已经在他们头顶洒满了星星，顺着克里斯高举的手，他在星空的东方找到了银河——一条银白色的巨大带子跨过整个苍穹，一些深色和一些亮色交织在一起，像星空画布上逐渐浸开的色块，又像一朵朵绽放的神秘之花。  
面对无穷的宇宙，约翰不得不承认自己的渺小无知，此刻，他感到这宽广的世界仿佛只剩下他和克里斯，倘若他们不紧紧地联系在一起，也许就会消失在无尽的黑暗里。这个世界上确实只剩下他们两个人了，从很久很久以前开始他们就在一起，尽管互为竞争对手，在危难的时刻却从未离开过彼此，对于约翰来说，没有任何事物可以取代克里斯。  
他不禁伸手抓住了眼前这个洁白的、微笑着的人的手腕，生怕这个人会突然逃走或是消失。对，他不能失去他，他要占有他。  
“约翰？”克里斯收起笑容，声音里带着一分不安——还有一分期待。  
约翰没有说话，此刻他只想装作肉体的欲望正操纵着他，而他本人已经失去理智。他紧拉着克里斯的手不放，打开磨坊的门又关上，将克里斯背对着他按在墙边。  
克里斯不敢相信一向冷静的约翰居然会主动向他出手，还是说，因为上次的意外，怨恨在心的约翰要杀了他呢？他不挣扎，也不反抗，无论是生是死，他不介意约翰夺走他的身体。  
事情发生的很快，约翰用在他身上的力度很大，但是没有伤到他。在克里斯的衣服被脱到只剩下一件衬衫的时候，约翰硕大而滚烫的阳具从背后插入了他的身体。  
“……约翰……约翰，”克里斯因为看不到身后约翰的脸，只能用清脆高昂的声音撒娇，诉说内心的喜悦与渴望。  
约翰不敢用言语做出回应，然而在克里斯声音的诱惑下，他挺直了腰板靠在墙上，将比自己瘦小的身体整个抱进怀里，让克里斯双腿离地悬在半空中。磨坊内轴承不停转动的声音减少了约翰内心的不安，跟着研磨谷子的节奏，约翰摇摆着身躯，分身开始小心翼翼地在克里斯的体内转动。低下头的时候，借着房间里微弱的烛光，他看到克里斯腹部那根长长的生殖器竟然像风车一样旋转起来，某种不可思议的情趣深深吸引了约翰，他只感到自己的心脏似乎要跳出胸膛，即使磨坊机器的声音也盖不住他的粗喘声；兴奋中，约翰忘我地摇摆腰部，让克里斯腹部的风车不停旋转出诱惑之风。  
克里斯知道约翰在低头看着自己，纵然觉得羞耻，自己的分身却不受控制地旋转着，于是发出了抗议的哼哼声。约翰立即明白了克里斯的意思，怜惜地用手指轻轻擦拭克里斯滚烫脸颊上的热泪，他好想痛爱他，又好想占有他——他好想看看怀中的天使光溜溜的样子，克里斯身上的衬衫是最后的妨碍物，便伸手脱了下来，不料一种惨不忍睹的景象使他倒吸了一口气：克里斯的背部血肉模糊，布满了数不清的鞭策伤痕。  
“……这是怎么回事？谁伤了你？”约翰变得哽咽，立刻停止动作，将尚未发泄的阳具从克里斯身体里退出来。  
“没事，这是我自己的鞭策……”克里斯喘着气，却故作轻松。  
“为什么要这样虐待自己？”约翰把怀里的克里斯转向自己，紧张地想知道答案。  
“别担心，我只是觉得自己身负太多罪孽，自我鞭策会让自己好受一些……”克里斯滴着汗水的脸庞微微笑着。  
“原来你隐居深山，就是为了赎罪吗？是因为我们之前发生的事情？”  
“别这样紧张，约翰，赎罪之后，上帝就会原谅我们了……”  
“怎么会这样？我们刚才……你之前的赎罪不就白费了吗？”  
“……那就延长赎罪的时间吧。”克里斯理所当然地说。  
真相犹如晴天霹雳，懊悔和羞愧把约翰压迫得抬不起头——他曾一味将那一夜的过错怪在克里斯的头上，却从不想去承担一部分的罪孽，而今晚，他甚至再次向克里斯出手，让克里斯至今的赎罪毁于一旦。面对着露出无所谓表情的克里斯，约翰竟气得浑身颤抖，眼眶里涌起了热泪：“你这个笨蛋！你以为自己可以像耶稣那样替每个人洗清罪孽吗！”  
克里斯平静地摇摇头，示意让约翰也冷静下来，然后轻声地哼起这几天一直在重复的歌谣：  
“上主是我的牧者，我实在一无所缺。  
祂使我栖息在碧绿草地，又领我进入静水旁。  
在我一生岁月里，常沐浴你恩宠幸福中，  
在我有生之年，我要常住在上主的殿里。”

第二天，约翰离开了美丽的拉尔扎克高原，决心再也不与克里斯相见——至少短时间不能再见面，因为他不忍心再伤害如羔羊一般善良的克里斯。夏去秋来，一个星期五，在波尔多附近的医/院领地庆祝圣杰拉德之日的那天，约翰收到克里斯派人送来的花车和生日贺卡。当天晚上，在一切结束的时候，约翰把克里斯的贺卡扔进了火炉，将其付之一炬。他不知道不久之后，这张贺卡将成为克里斯送给他唯一的、也是最后的礼物。


	10. 生日大屠杀

圣杰拉德节对于圣约翰骑士团来说，是一年之中除了圣诞节外最盛大也是最忙碌的节日。约翰一大早就接到维亚瑞大团长的任务，被委派准备装饰圣坛的鲜花，在这样的夏末秋初寻找鲜花可不容易，何况约翰对法国南部乡村的环境不是很熟悉，荒郊野岭的去哪里找鲜花市场呢？想到之后还有接二连三的仪式要举行，约翰只觉得头疼，如此忙碌的一天，难道就没有人记得今天也是他的生日么？  
约翰站在自己辖区的玫瑰园里发呆——名叫玫瑰园，如今却一朵花都没有，就像他作为修道士，却没有了贞洁——约翰下意识提了一下打了死结的腰带，自我嘲笑地哼了一下鼻子。凉风中他走到山坡上，他黑色的袍子像旗帜一般飘扬。四周荒芜，唯独很远的地方有一片高耸的建筑物，如此雄伟气派，不用想也知道是圣殿骑士团的领地，就连名字也和亚瑟王传说里的世外桃源“阿瓦隆”发音相似。那样美丽的地方，定有许多鲜花，光是想到这点，约翰就有点情不自禁地想迈出脚步。正如象征贞洁的玫瑰一样，所罗门无时无刻在诱惑着他，他不得不承认，这次来法国就是为了达成两大骑士团合并的目标。这些日子里，他每到夜里就会回想那天晚上的情景，他喝醉了，却也不是什么都不记得，他还记得那个人如丝般光滑的肌肤、如天使歌声般动听的叫声，还有他确实曾经坠入天堂的情景……他爱过那个让他一见钟情的小天使，也憎恨过那个引诱他失去贞操的恶魔，如今他有的，只是思念。

此时，金发的所罗门跪在圆形小教堂的圣坛前，玫红色的双唇不断念着忏悔的话语，一身单薄的白色袍子使他看起来像是一尘不染的天使。  
突然，教堂门外传来吵杂声——是谁寻到如此偏僻的地方？  
“圣殿大人，快逃啊！”他听到神父在门外大喊。  
已经太迟了，几个全副武装的士兵举着光亮的刀闯进来。正在隐居赎罪的所罗门手无寸铁，不过他可以跑到隔壁的兵器室取出武器，也可以冒险从士兵手中把长剑抢夺过来，毕竟要是认真对付起来这些人都不是这位天下第一骑士的对手。  
可是他没有。所罗门只是向这些不善来者露出平静的笑容——宛若天使。谁都没有料到，这位天下第一骑士没有做出任何反抗就被带走了，正如人们所说：最勇敢的是那些敢于直面危险的人。

正当约翰在自己辖区门前来回踱步，思考着要不要放下面子去圣殿村讨些鲜花的时候，两个侍从推着一车鲜花来到他跟前。“这是圣殿大人叫我们送来的，他知道你们团今天要用，别忘了付钱，一百个金币。”他们说。  
这简直是敲诈。“我先给你们两个银币，明天我去找所罗门，”约翰熟知对付所罗门的办法。  
“对了，这是圣殿大人特地送给你的。”他们递给约翰一个小花篮。  
约翰半信半疑地接过花篮，看到里面是一大束白色的玫瑰花，带着红色的斑点，仿佛浇过了鲜血——惊艳又悲壮。 他拿起夹在花里的一片羊皮纸，瞬间飘来淡淡的、甜甜的清香，纸上用法语写着：  
“Bon anniversaire, Jean !”  
（生日快乐，约翰）


	11. 洛/蒙/德湖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收录在《黑色五日谈》。

（时间地点：14世纪初的英/国）

Loch Lomond  
   
烟雨迷蒙的泰/晤/士河面上淌着滚滚泥沙，阴沉沉的天空提早迎来了黑夜，远处隐隐约约出现了白色的船帆，几只海鸥像幽灵一般飞舞在船周围，很快被轻快的小船远远甩在了后面。  
小船在雨雾和黑暗中一往直前，来到不久前刚亮起灯火的市中心河边一栋高耸的堡垒前。在塔上放哨的士兵看到船头红底白十字的旗帜，急忙命人打开圣托/马/斯塔下面的闸门，小船得以顺利靠上码头，里面走出一个穿着黑色长袍的高个子年轻人。  
年轻人衣服上绣着的巨大白色八角十字立即成了他在这个戒备森严的堡垒中的通行证，所有士兵都为他让开了道路，直到他匆匆来到西南角二楼的露台，一座称为“盐/塔”的紧闭铁门前，两把锋利的剑拦住了他。  
“站住！这里是关押重犯的地方，任何人都不许进入！”两个全副武装的士兵大喝道。  
“我有英/格/兰的许可。”年轻人不动声色地拿出一张羊皮纸，在士兵面前敞开。  
看到上面红色的蜡印，士兵们赶紧收起手中的剑，向年轻人鞠了一躬，“失礼了，请进，圣/约/翰骑士团先生。”  
铁门被迅速地打开，又被急匆匆地关上。  
和外面寒冷潮湿的空气相反，房间里迎面扑来温暖的气息——多亏了一个正在熊熊燃烧的壁炉。紧靠着壁炉的是一张四个柱子的床铺，圆形的天花板吊着几盏蜡烛，对于没有电灯的中世纪来说，这样的照明已经非常奢侈。壁炉另一边，一个纤细的身影正跪在墙壁上刻着的十字架下面祈祷。听到铁门开关的响声，跪着的人在胸前快速画了一个十字，然后转过头来：  
“约翰！怎么是你？”身材看起来已经有十八岁的少年有着一张比花季的少女还要美丽纯真的脸庞，紫水晶般的大眼睛露出又惊又喜的目光。和被称为约翰的刚进来的年轻人一样，少年穿着僧侣袍子，不过是白色的，上面绣着红色的十字。  
“我得到亚瑟的批准，好不容易才来到这里，所罗门。”约翰年纪看起来和所罗门差不多，但是他严谨的举止、高大的身材和棱角分明的俊俏脸庞，总让人觉得他是两人中比较年长的那个。他脱下披风，拍落身上的雨水，环顾了一下室内，“看起来你住的还不错，我以为他们对你施了酷刑呢。”  
所罗门拿过约翰湿漉漉的披风，挂在壁炉旁边，然后咯咯地笑起来，“对啊，这圆形的屋顶让我想起耶/路/撒/冷的圆形教堂，我还在墙上刻了十字架以便按时祈祷。他们不敢亏待我，否则等我日后无罪释放，会回头找他们算账的，毕竟圣/殿骑士团的势力在伦/敦实在是太大了。”  
“无罪释放？你明白自己现在是什么情况吗？”  
“不就是被法/国的腓/力/四/世扣上莫须有的罪名嘛，很快就会真相大白，我就可以出去了。”所罗门眼睛眯成一条缝，露出天真无邪的笑容。  
“如果你真的清白无辜，我也不必费心插手此事了。”约翰走到刻着十字架的墙边上，看到分成八个角的十字形状，微微皱了皱深色的眉头。“我今天刚找过亚瑟，他都和我说了。”  
“他说了什么？”终于，所罗门收起了笑容。  
“腓/力/四/世在10月13日突袭之后，搜查了整个法/国的圣/殿居所，收集了许多对圣/殿骑士团不利的证据。他指控你们举办异端仪式，进行偶像崇拜。”  
“偶像崇拜？”  
“我想你最清楚不过了……”约翰顿了一下，指着十字架下面刻着一个小小的拉/丁语单词“Ioannes”，“你说，这是什么？”  
“这是洗/礼/者约/翰的名字啊~”  
“圣/殿的主保人不是耶/稣和所/罗/门/王吗？为什么你们圣/殿要崇拜我们的主保人？”  
“他们都是圣人啊，难道你就不崇拜耶稣？”  
“但是，举行崇拜洗/礼/者/约/翰的仪式，在仪式上每个骑士团成员亲吻圣/约/翰的头颅的行为，是不合法的。很不幸，罗/马/教/廷把这称为异端。”  
“就这些？我不认为只因为少部分乡下的成员扭曲了团规，他们就要置圣/殿骑士团于死地。”  
“非要我说出来吗？”约翰握紧的双拳咯咯作响，从紧咬的双唇中挤出几个字，“同/性/恋……”  
“什么同/性/恋？”所罗门的脸色看起来有些发青，但仍然装出无辜的样子。  
“那天晚上……那天我醉酒时发生的事情，被人举报了……”  
“哦？”  
“我多么希望这件事情就当没发生过，可是我们似乎被人看到了。”  
“……就当……没发生过吗？”所罗门靠近约翰，伸出一只苍白的手，握住约翰宽大的手掌——约翰可以闻到淡淡的花蜜香味，他瞬间甩开所罗门的手。  
“没错！如果那天我不是喝醉了酒，你诱惑了我，我怎么会和你发生那样违反道德的事情！”约翰的语气中带着愤怒，“所罗门，我警告过你多少次，我们作为僧/侣/团/体，已经将身心都献给上/帝，怎么可以贪念男女私情，不，这是更罪恶的同/性/恋！”  
“可是，那天晚上我没有强迫你，你不也表现得很愉悦的样子吗？”  
“你还是不知道自己错在哪里吗，所罗门？都是因为你，我失去了贞洁，使我愧对僧/侣/团/体的身份，让我每天都活在在耻辱中！”  
“……我就知道，对你做出这样的事情，会被你讨厌……”所罗门垂下长长的金色睫毛，壁炉的火光映在十字形状的瞳孔上，像是银河里撒了星星。  
“那你还……”本来想继续咆哮的约翰，看到眼前这张天使一般美丽的面孔露出悲伤的神情，心里莫名其妙地抽痛了一下；因为害怕被看到自己尴尬的表情，赶紧把头扭到另一边，“算了……我要说什么来着……对，回到正题——我来这里，就是要救你出去。”  
“为什么？你不是讨厌我吗？”  
约翰从眼角处隐约看到所罗门稍稍歪着的金色脑袋，但是仍然不敢正视他。“我这是顾全大局，知道吗。如今我们的圣/地落在敌人手里，但是总有一天我们要把它夺回来。你是战斗的主力军，圣/战不能没有你，无论你有没有罪，我不可能看着自己多年的战友就这样被贪婪的法/国国王给消灭了。”  
“果然，你也觉得圣/战没有结束吗。那好，你打算怎样救我？”  
“我和亚瑟谈好了条件。亚瑟说，他也不希望失去自己重要的银行家和大律师，唯一的办法是我要替代你的罪名，和你交换位置，明天他们把我送去法/国接受审讯。既然我们两人犯下了罪孽，如果一定要有人承担这个罪名，就让我来承担吧。因为……所罗门，”约翰终于鼓起勇气，正视这个比自己矮半个头的骑士，以证实自己的真诚，“你是最强悍的骑士团，没有人能够取代你。”  
所罗门温柔地笑了，轻轻摇了摇头，“不，如果我们两人中一定要有人被处死，那必定是我。”  
“不，那个人应当是我……”约翰急了。  
“嘘，约翰，”所罗门把一根手指放在约翰嘴唇上，让他保持安静，“你知道我为什么比其他骑士团强悍吗？那是因为‘爱’。每当想起我爱的那个人，我就会充满力量，在最绝望的困境中，我会为那个人奋战到最后一口气。人们都说我的强大是因为‘圣杯’，其实那个力量的源泉，对于我来说就是你呀，约翰。”说着，所罗门将双手放在自己的胸口，他的话语似乎变成了一种有形的、闪闪发亮的物体环绕在他的周围，胸前的红色十字仿佛也变成了绽放的红色玫瑰。  
这一次，无论约翰如何回避，他还是无法阻挡所罗门散发出来的巨大魅力，心脏不听使唤地强烈跳动着，愣了半天才挤出一个字：“……我？”  
“没错，我爱的那个人，就是你。不要那么吃惊，我已经对你说了好几百遍了吧，”所罗门的笑容变得更灿烂，紫色的眼睛和金色的头发更是给他花儿般的面容增添色彩，“或许你已经猜到了，我的偶像崇拜仪式，其实是对你的崇拜。没错，墙上的拉/丁语指的就是你。”  
约翰满脸通红地退到墙角——面对所罗门这样沉重、扭曲的爱，他只想逃避，“你、你怎么可以瞒着我……”  
但是所罗门一步一步地向他靠近，“我对你的爱太过深刻，以至于整个骑士团的成员都受到了影响，也跟着崇拜你的主保人圣/约/翰——这已经成为我们战斗的信念，我们日常的精神支柱。因此，如果没有圣/约/翰骑士团，我不觉得我们圣/殿骑士团可以继续维持下去。”  
“够了，别再往下说了！”约翰气急败坏地跑到房间的另一边，捂住自己的耳朵。  
所罗门只是站在原地微微笑着，“所以，只有你应该活下去，约翰。”  
“别再说了，我不觉得没有我你会活不下去。你只是被不符合伦/理道德的情感给蒙蔽了，那不是爱！只有对上/帝的爱才是最真实、最至高无上的爱！”  
“……唉，我怎么会爱上这个和我想法不同的人呢？算了，既然无法改变你的想法，也无法得到你的回应，我还不如去追逐自己的事业。”  
约翰转过身看所罗门，神情有些半信半疑。  
“怎么？我说要放弃你，继续我的圣战，你又不高兴了？”  
“求之不得。”约翰的声音变得有点沙哑，“那么，今晚换我留在这间牢房，你走吧。”  
“不要这么绝情，马上就赶我走嘛~现在天黑又下着大雨，外面多冷啊，”所罗门拉开窗帘，被雨打湿的漆黑玻璃映着模糊的身影，“再说，我还想明天在你去法/国前最后看你一眼……”  
“……我希望你从明天开始就不要再想着我的事情了。”约翰摸了一下挂在自己腰间的袋子，“我差点忘了，这是给你带的蜂蜜，不过恐怕这是最后一次了。”  
“蜂蜜！太好了，我最喜欢吃甜的东西，可是这里的牢饭选择不多啊，尽是些英/国黑暗料理。”所罗门像小孩子一样开心地接过约翰的蜂蜜罐子，“啊，不过牛奶还是有的，我们一起喝蜂蜜牛奶吧！”  
说着，所罗门敲开铁门，对士兵轻声吩咐了几句。过了一会儿，士兵们扛着一张桌子和一罐牛奶回来了，毕恭毕敬地给所罗门摆好茶具才离开。  
“果然，他们对你很好啊。”约翰坐到桌子旁边。  
“看来他们也料到我就要无罪释放了，这是最后一个晚上对我阿谀奉承的机会了吧~”所罗门给两人杯子里盛满牛奶，又放了几勺蜂蜜进去。“哇~好香好甜~约翰家的花园一定四季都开满了美丽的花朵，所以才能酿出这么香的蜂蜜吧！”  
“我们种花不是为了欣赏，而是用作医疗，花园里自然要种上不同品种的植物。”约翰也跟着喝了一口。  
“约翰又是医生又是战士的，真是很帅气啊~”  
“哪里的话，创建了银行的你也很厉害啊，改变了我从前对你有勇无谋的印象……说真的，我从前还真的很讨厌你……”  
突然，所罗门离开座位，跪在约翰跟前抱住了他的脖子。  
“所罗门，你这是做什么？”感到有些疲倦的约翰没来得及躲开，很快就因为所罗门身上传来的温度给惊得坐在椅子上动不了身。  
“这是最后一次了，就让我抱一下，好吗？”  
约翰只听到所罗门在他耳边轻语，像天使的歌声一般动听的声音使他全身酥麻，顿时心头涌起一股投降的冲动——他也想将这个比他纤细一个尺寸、美丽尊贵的人儿拥入怀中——他试图伸出双臂，可是双手却沉重得抬不起来，是他的错觉吗？为什么身体不听使唤了？  
“……所罗门，我觉得……好困……”  
渐渐地，约翰闭上了眼睛。  
所罗门嘴角浮出了胜利的笑容，低头亲了一下已经趴在桌子上熟睡的骑士的栗子色短发，小声地说：“永别了，约翰。”  
   
第二天清晨，窗外乌鸦低沉的叫声打破了伦/敦/塔庭院的寂静。  
身穿红色天鹅绒衣裳、胸前绣着三只金色狮子的亚瑟快步来到盐/塔门前，守门的两个士兵立即给他开了铁门。  
“早上好，骑士团先生。”亚瑟叉着腰站在门口，微微皱着浓眉，看着躺床上刚醒来的人。  
约翰揉揉眼睛，环顾了一下房间，却没发现所罗门的踪影，顿时全身发凉，“……所罗门呢？”  
“他半夜里已经坐船前往巴/黎了。”  
“怎么会？！”  
亚瑟点点头。  
约翰二话不说，就要冲出门外，却被亚瑟拉住了，“等等，你要去哪里？”  
“我要去法/国承认自己的罪过。”  
“不行，我不希望同时失去两个骑士团。何况，你在英/国还有重要的任务。”  
约翰狠狠地向墙壁捶了一拳，鲜血顺着刻在墙壁上的十字架流下去，十字被染成了红色——圣/殿的红色。  
   
多年后，经过连夜的长途跋涉，约翰来到苏/格/兰的洛/锡/安中部地区。这里的天空很低，远处不时会有云朵降落在碧绿的山丘上，笼罩上一层厚厚的白纱，仿佛人间仙境。在这样人迹稀罕的神秘大地，说不定就藏着传说中的圣/殿宝藏吧。  
是啊，自从覆灭之后，圣/殿已经成了传说，留下了许多不解之谜，就连接管了圣/殿在英/国的遗产的约翰也有许多不明白的地方。他曾根据不同的传闻，游遍各国寻找所罗门的行踪，终于在一个月前，他听说在远离欧/洲大陆的苏/格/兰曾有人见过圣/殿骑士团。  
听到悠悠的笛声，约翰让疲劳的马停下脚步，自己跳下马背，朝附近山丘上的一大群白色绵羊走去。羊群中，有个十来岁的牧羊少年吹着风笛，绿色的苏/格/兰格子裙反衬了一头胡萝卜般的红发，他和亚瑟一样有浓浓的眉毛。  
“威廉！”约翰向红发少年挥手。  
少年放下手中的风笛，用带着浓浓苏/格/兰口音的英语说，“这不是约翰吗？你怎么来这里了？对哦，这里以前是圣/殿的领地吧。”  
“对啊，不过最近成了圣/约/翰骑士团的领地了。”约翰苦笑道。  
“我听说你在到处找所罗门？很可惜，他不在这里哦。”  
又一个希望破灭了。“是、是吗……”约翰的声音变得哽咽，“也是，毕竟大家都看着他在巴/黎被处以火刑……对不起，请原谅我的幻想……”  
“我很抱歉。还有什么可以帮你的吗？”  
约翰想了一会，又低声说，“其实，我在找圣杯……”  
“圣杯？”威廉突然捧腹大笑起来，“哪个人不在找圣杯？”  
“每个人？可是圣杯只有一个啊……”  
“不会吧，你做了所罗门那么多年的战友，还不清楚‘圣杯’的含义吗？也罢，圣/殿骑士团太神秘了，至今甚至没有人知道他们失落的宝藏和档案都去了哪里。好吧，让我告诉你我从这里的前圣/殿骑士团成员那里听来的说法——‘圣杯’是因人而异的，那个对于圣/殿来说最重要的事物，就是他们的圣杯。”  
“圣/殿最重要的事物……？”约翰突然顿/住了，接着是一阵脸红。  
“哈哈哈，你们年轻人的事情，我怎么知道呢，哈哈哈……”威廉笑得眼泪都快出来了。  
被这个外表比自己小的国家嘲笑，约翰有点生气，可是他又不好意思说自己大概知道。  
“但是关于所罗门的行踪，我有一点线索哦。我也是听这里的人说的，‘圣/殿很可能坐船去了遥远的西边的美利卡。’”  
“美利卡？我知道了，谢谢你，威廉！”  
“哦，这么快就要走了？”威廉对着转身要离去的约翰大喊。  
“嗯，去寻找我的圣杯，”约翰跳上高大的白马，绣着白色八角十字的红色披风迎风而起，“——我失落多年的老朋友。”  
威廉摘下帽子向远去的骑士挥舞，等红色的身影消失在遥远的翠绿色幽谷中时，红发的苏/格/兰少年又坐下来，用风笛吹奏起悠扬动听的曲子。  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we’ll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

END


	12. 火

“一个我，一个约翰，一个基尔。”  
所罗门在墙壁上用小碎石刻着简笔画，嘴里哼着即兴的歌谣，就像天真无邪的小孩子做着幼稚的游戏。  
“所罗门是最大的那个，他被钉在十字架上，就像耶稣，所以我是最大的那个。”他反复刻绘图中央最大的人像，线条深深地陷入墙壁，十字架左边是洗礼者约翰，右边是圣母玛利亚。

异性恋者每28秒钟想一次性爱，而同性恋者每9秒想一次性爱。所罗门被脱掉上衣，平躺在石板上，铁链固定了四肢。  
“坦白你的罪孽。”一个男人的声音。  
他也是男人。明亮的紫眸盯着黑漆漆的天花板，那眼神是恐惧，还是期待？  
他感到约翰的阳具穿透了他的身体，使劲地啃咬每一处骨骼，这是多么刺激的疼痛，多么浓烈的爱情。  
“啊、啊——”他情不自禁地叫起来。

被磨得如蛛网般纤细的神经，一旦紧张就会失去控制。一天天地，所罗门重复刻绘着同一条轮廓，手中的碎石成了他锋利的刀刃，总有一天牢房的墙壁会被挖穿。

他从黑暗中惊醒，冰冷的水泼了他一身，在痛苦中继续幻想约翰光溜溜的身子。如果没有了性欲，天知道他还活着。

有一次，所罗门梦到城堡倒塌，他终于从化成碎石块的牢房走出来，初春的草原上开满了金黄色的鲜花，约翰站在那里，向他张开臂膀，等着他扑入怀里。

冬雪尚未融化，在刺骨的寒风中，所罗门被强迫一丝不挂地走向刑场。众目睽睽之中，这具如雕像般俊美的身体冷得颤颤发抖，他才知道自己也有起不了性欲的时候，他知道自己就要死了。很远的地方，基尔悲伤地望着他，他只感到羞耻。  
烈火熊熊燃烧，所罗门又想起约翰温暖的怀抱——“Calicem salutaris accipiam——我将分担你的救赎。”这是他留在人世的最后一句话语。

城堡在河中岛之上，所罗门在城堡之上。他爬到城堡最高处，天蓝色的河水犹如明镜，闭上双眼，他跳了下去。

天使，你回到天上去了吗？


	13. 回音

密闭的空间压迫着每一根纤细的神经，每一根神经是跳动的红线，只要吹灰之力就会被弄断。克里斯被紧紧束缚着，连呼吸的余地都没有；四肢钉在木板上，好似与基督化为了一体，却不觉得自己神圣。低头看到被刺穿的手掌，告诉自己再也无法挥剑，再也无法获得自由。一阵强烈的冲击，鞭子狠狠地落在他身上，他从来不怕疼痛，他在幻想一切美好的事物——湛蓝的地中海。  
第二次强烈的冲击——他要乘船远航。  
第三次强烈的冲击——他最爱的人。  
“约翰……”他脸上浮起笑容。  
“他一定是疯了。”施行拷问的人们面面相觑。  
“约翰，我爱你，你听到了吗？”鲜血染红了颤抖的双唇。  
又一次鞭子落下……

约翰从梦中惊醒，椅子差一点向后翻倒在地上。他狼狈地双手扶上堆积成山的文件以防倒塌，等稳住后又擦了一把汗，赶紧回忆昨晚的进度：刚收集来的蒙松城堡圣殿骑士团文档已经整理好，现在要写信给詹姆二世国王和约翰十二世教皇，追问关于医院骑士团接管韦斯卡圣殿辖区的事情。约翰揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，刚到达蒙松就日以继夜地处理接管圣殿在阿拉贡遗产的大量事务，一向精力充沛的他昨夜竟然不知不觉地伏在桌上睡着了。  
这时候，几个医院骑士走进他的书房，带来一个花白胡子、身穿白色修道服的老者。“打搅了，医院大人，这是从法国逃亡过来的圣殿骑士，我们发现他在街上晃荡，出于安全问题，我们把他带进了我们的城堡。请问如何安置他？”  
“……你们的城堡？哈哈哈，”老者发出可怕的笑声，浑身颤抖得快要倒地，后面两个骑士赶紧扶住他。“……哈哈哈，圣殿骑士团的阿拉贡总部，竟成了你们的城堡！你们这群强盗！哈哈哈，我以为来阿拉贡还能找到我的同伴，没想到每一个国家的圣殿领地都被你们占领了，每一处、每一个角落！还有、你、你……”老者用颤抖的手指着正在写信的约翰，“你在写什么，贪婪的东西！”  
约翰站起来，阻止老者翻看他的信件，“骑士先生，请您冷静一点！教皇已经下令废除圣殿骑士团，从前的领地都归我们管理，一切已经无法挽回了……”  
“你说什么废除？！哈哈哈……你们医院开心了吧，把我们的财产都占了——看我不把你杀了！”说着，老者向约翰挥舞骨瘦如柴的双手，其他医院骑士赶紧制服了他，把他按在墙边。  
“把他带下去。我没时间和疯子说话，你们自己处理吧。”约翰冷冷地转过身，又坐到了桌子面前。

时间越是不够用，出人意料的繁杂事情越多。黄昏的时候，约翰在刚用完餐赶回书房的路上，居然看到两个年轻男人在走廊的柱子后面接吻，其中一人穿着黑色的制服，显然是医院骑士。“你们在干什么呢！”约翰生气地大喝道。  
那两个人吓了一跳，赶紧分开。“医、医院大人……”  
“这里是城堡也是修道院，你们做这种事情成何体统！”约翰看了一眼被年轻医院骑士挡在身后的另一个年轻人，“这个人是你带回来的吗，古列莫？”  
古列莫提心吊胆地说：“不，这位是刚被蒙松收留的圣殿骑士，奥拓……我们、我们很久没有见面了，一激动就……请医院大人饶恕！”  
“他是圣殿骑士？圣殿没有招收新成员至少12年了吧，为什么看起来这么年轻？”  
“对，奥拓14岁的时候就被关进监狱，现在26岁了……”古列莫赶紧解释。  
“既然都是修道士，你们这样做实在有悖伦理道德，我不得不惩罚你们。来人啊——”  
“医院大人，请饶恕古列莫，他是被我强迫的！”奥拓暗淡的双眼充满了恐惧。  
闻声而来的人们围了上来，但是没有人上前逮捕这两个年轻人。  
“医院大人，奥拓才从监狱出来，这12年间他受尽了折磨，请放了他吧！”古列莫扑通一声跪在约翰跟前。  
“我不可能允许这样的风气存在，圣殿骑士团不就是因为被控告同性恋而灭亡的吗？难道你希望医院骑士团也沾上这个罪名？在这样敏感的时期，我们必须事事小心谨慎！你们还愣着做什么，赶快把他们关进牢房！”约翰气得直跺脚。  
“可是……”站在一旁的其中一个医院骑士说，“医院大人，真的要把奥拓关起来吗？12年了啊，他能活下来已经是个奇迹，您这样做会不会……有些残忍呢？”  
“放了奥拓和古列莫吧，医院大人！”其他人也纷纷请求。  
“你们……我还记得你啊，拉蒙，你不是和我说过最讨厌圣殿骑士团吗？还有你，阿纳尔多，你不是说你的马被某个圣殿骑士抢了，总想着报仇的吗？”约翰说。  
“那都是从前鸡毛蒜皮的事情了，圣殿骑士团固然曾是我们的竞争对手，但是我们也是同一条线上的战友啊！在最困难的时刻，我们曾互相帮助，如今圣殿灭亡，虽然一切无法挽回，至少我们还能照顾一下活着的圣殿成员吧！”  
“医院大人，其实我们并不憎恨圣殿，也不应该憎恨，从前我们和圣殿骑士们曾有些摩擦，如今回想起来只觉得我们眼光太过狭隘，失去了圣殿，我们将来也只能孤军奋战了……”  
“尽管我们从不承认，我们不得不说，圣殿在战场上总是冲在最前面，防守的时候也总是坚持到最后一刻，圣殿……一直是我们的榜样，他的毁灭是我们最大的损失。”  
说到这里，众人齐声哀叹。  
约翰心情也变得沉重起来。他以为自己的兄弟们一向敌视圣殿骑士团的人，因此自己也应当跟着与克里斯保持距离。如今医院骑士们态度的转变让他感到不安：倘若自己也像他们那样，其实并不那么讨厌克里斯，那么他也许做了许多让自己后悔的事情。不，他绝不能承认自己后悔。  
“我明白了，你们想如何处置奥拓和古列莫呢？”约翰问。  
“千万不要关押他们，最多……让他们退团吧。”有人建议。  
“那好，让他们两人离开这里，不过不是退团，他们可以领退休金。”  
“谢谢医院大人！”古列莫痛哭流涕地跪拜，奥拓憔悴的脸庞则露出了笑容。  
这样的笑容让约翰又想起了不堪回首的画面，他变得越来越烦躁。接下来，他急匆匆地去找之前的那位老圣殿骑士。  
因为人们觉得他疯癫，老骑士被软禁在一个小房间里，里面设备还过得去。约翰刚进房间的时候，看到老骑士正双手紧握地坐在床上祈祷。约翰满怀歉意地跪在老人面前，说：“骑士先生，我来向您道歉。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们医院骑士团从前对你们不友好，我为此感到抱歉。其实，我们并不讨厌圣殿骑士团，我们为圣殿的灭亡感到痛惜。正是因为如此，我们才努力地争取所有的圣殿遗产，将来好好地守护它。圣殿曾经是我们最大的竞争对手，也是我们最尊敬的对象，也只有我们才懂得尊重和守护圣殿留下来的一切——因此，请原谅我们接管圣殿的领地吧。”  
“看来，你终于明白自己的心意了，孩子。”老人露出慈祥的笑容看着跪下的约翰，“不，其实你比我年长，你是医院骑士团本人吧？”  
“是的。”  
“你的名字叫约翰是吧？克里斯和我提起你，我知道那孩子喜欢你，如果他泉下有知，应该不会反对你接管他的遗产吧。”  
听到克里斯的名字，约翰感到喉咙像被堵住了一样难受，“您知道克里斯的事情吗？”  
“刚开始的两年，克里斯和我被关在同一个监狱。”  
“什么？！克里斯后来怎么样了？”约翰紧张地拉住老人的手。  
“他被关在多姆两年，后来被押送去希侬，那里关押的都是圣殿最高级成员，最后都在巴黎被处以火刑了。”  
约翰低下了头，“……倘若我一开始没有犹豫不决，在多姆找到克里斯的话，或许还能救他出来……但是希侬的把守太严了……”  
“多姆的把守同样很严，在高山顶上，你救不了他的，孩子。”  
“没尝试过，怎么会知道救不了呢……”约翰的声音变得哽咽，“监狱的日子很难过，他一定很痛苦吧……”  
“克里斯，后来疯了。”  
约翰愣了一下。  
“我想是的，他整天都傻笑着，像个天真无邪的孩子。”  
“我不相信……克里斯一向很坚强的……”  
“那监狱的恐怖情景，可不是你能想象的啊，约翰。”  
约翰摇了摇头。  
“但是正是他疯了，或许痛苦就减轻了呢，人们说，疯子都是不怕痛的。”  
约翰还是摇了摇头。  
“试着相信吧，这样我们都不会那么伤心了……”老骑士拍了拍约翰的头。  
约翰感到滚烫的泪水落在自己的手臂上，不知道那是老骑士的，还是自己的。

即使重要的人不在了，即使整个世界都变了，活着的人还是要继续生活。来到萨拉戈萨宫殿的庭院，约翰等待亚历克斯出现，劝他让出韦斯卡圣殿领地。  
忽然，一个大概3、4岁的金发小孩子从花丛里钻出来，约翰看到他的模样，一下就认了出来：“克里斯？”小孩子比当年克里斯初次登场的时候年纪还要小，但是五官确实长得一模一样。  
约翰单膝跪了下来，金色的双眼真诚地看着那小孩子，而小孩子睁着圆圆的蓝色大眼睛，好奇地看着他。  
“别碰我的伯纳多，”约翰身后传来亚历克斯冰冷的声音。  
“这孩子是谁？”约翰紧张地问。  
“他是我的蒙特萨骑士团，”亚历克斯抱起小小的伯纳多。  
“为什么他长得那么像克里斯？”  
“我照着克里斯的模样做的。你想要韦斯卡领地是吧？那好，圣殿在阿拉贡的领地我统统给你，但是你别想碰我的蒙特萨，你不配拥有他。我比你更爱克里斯；克里斯生前对你那么好，你却那样对他，现在好了，你和我都只能活在他的回忆里。”亚历克斯一口气快速地说完之后，抱着伯纳多离开了。  
约翰仍然跪在地上动弹不了，仿佛千万支兰斯刺穿他的身体，将他沉沉地、牢牢地钉在地上，巨大的悲伤将心口撕裂得支离破碎。他最终承认了自己的心意，那些埋藏了许多年的话语终于浮上心头：  
“我听到了，我知道你爱我，我也爱你，克里斯……”  
那份在黑暗中呐喊的感情产生了回音，但是那个人已经听不到了。


	14. 路的尽头

他像刚从海上升起的天狼星，闪烁着恒久不变的光芒；那纯洁美丽的笑容、那迎风飘扬的白色斗篷，彷如壁画里天使降临的场景，周围的人和事物都被他的光辉染上优雅，让小小的佩德鲁躲在角落颤颤发抖。  
人们围绕在白色骑士身边，好似被芳香吸引的蝴蝶。但是小小的佩德鲁只能躲在角落里，他觉得自己既没有亚历克斯那样雍容华贵的衣裳，也没有安东尼奥那样活泼可爱的笑容。他觉得自己一无所有，只能躲在一旁静静地观看，那个高大漂亮的人绝对不会看到他。  
他低头看着手中的小木船，如此寒酸的礼物也只有自己家的伯爵才送得出手。还是回去吧，谁也不会注意到他有没有出席。  
一只手向他伸了过来，随之传来淡淡的玫瑰清香。  
“你是亚历克斯和安东尼奥的哥哥吗？”温柔清脆的声音就像天籁一般。  
这样高贵的人怎么会主动和他说话呢？佩德鲁眨了眨深绿色的眼睛，呆望着眼前这位笑容灿烂的金发骑士。  
“佩德鲁又躲在角落里啦？”安东尼奥从克里斯身后探出圆乎乎的小脑袋。  
亚历克斯则用冰蓝色的眼睛上下扫视佩德鲁朴素的着装，“难得圣殿骑士团来支援我们’再征服’，你不出席可不行哦。”  
“快让我们瞧瞧你带了什么礼物呀？我和亚历克斯送了金球哦，佩德鲁呢？”  
佩德鲁看到白色骑士手上拿着闪闪发光、十分精致的球，越发觉得自卑。他将小木船藏在背后，涨红了脸，鼓起最后的勇气向骑士大声说：“虽然我什么都没有，但是我能实现你的梦想！”  
在骑士还没来得及回应的时候，佩德鲁转身逃走了——没错，这就是克里斯和佩德罗第一次见面的情景。

多姆的山坡开满了金黄色的小野花，夹杂着香气的晚风只要轻轻吸一口就能醉人心脾，可惜山顶监狱里的人们却享受不到这样的恩惠，也不知道美好的春天已经来到法国的南方。  
“那傻子这几天都没有吃东西了，”看管犯人的士兵和他同伴在昏暗又冰冷的走廊里用晚餐。  
“在这个监狱都死了好几个圣殿骑士了，你担心他做什么？因为他长得好看吗？”  
“切，我又不是变态，怎么会在乎其他男人的外表呢？”士兵生气地捶了一下桌子，“那傻子好像是骑士团里重要的人物，上头说过几天把他转移到希侬那里去。”  
“哦，那他死定了，看这形势，骑士团的高级成员肯定要被处火刑。也难怪他吃不下东西了，或许知道死期不远了吧？”  
“那么尊贵的圣殿骑士突然被告异端，怎么能承受得了这种打击？他长得那么柔弱，果然稍微拷问一下就疯掉了，要他认罪他也不明白我们的意思，真是让人头疼……”  
正说着，铁门被打开，一个披着黑色斗篷的少年被带了进来。  
“真是准时啊，赶快进去吧，只给你五分钟时间，给老子记好了！”士兵抹了抹油腻的嘴，不耐烦地站起来。  
“你真的让这小子进去看他？”他同伴问。  
“难得有额外收入，不收白不收！”士兵把少年带到最深处的一间牢房，走回来又继续说，“圣殿骑士团的亲友真是薄情，一旦被控告异端，个个都躲得远远的，就怕和异端牵扯上关系。这小子是从葡萄牙来的吧，还真是穷国，就给了点银两，唉，算了。”

夜里牢房更让人感到害怕，每个房间只有厕所大小，几乎没有躺下来的空间。似乎监狱里所有犯人都有外人到来，压抑且无聊的生活让他们对这样的小动静起了好奇心，纷纷把脏兮兮的脸贴到铁栏杆上观看这个少年的行踪。众目睽睽之下让少年感到不安，于是加快了脚步，直到走廊尽头的一间牢房——那里面寂静得像是没有人住一样，少年仔细观察了一下才发现墙角处有一团黑色的东西，根本辨不出人样。  
“克里斯，是我，佩德鲁，”少年取下斗篷，月光照到了右眼下的泪痣。  
墙角的人似乎睁开了眼睛，因为佩德鲁隐约看到两点黄色暗光，正在默不作声地看着自己。  
“真的是你吗，克里斯？莫非监狱里的折磨让你失去了神智？我不相信这是真的，你曾经那么的坚强，如今怎么会像动物一般思考？”佩德鲁蹲下来，让自己更靠近对方。“你失去了高贵的地位、财产和自由，甚至对未来的希望，但我可以猜到，让你如此痛苦绝望的无非是爱情吧。我没有因为你变得脆弱而责备你，你是个有血有肉、敢爱敢恨的人，这样的你非常可爱。但是即使得不到爱情，你也可以为了梦想活下去。我知道自己是个又穷又小的角落头国家，只有我一个人的话我没有一点信心，但是你可以让我信心百倍：怎么样，让我们一起去实现梦想吧？”  
佩德鲁留下一张纸条，然后走了。  
克里斯下意识捡起来，呆呆地看着那张纸条，那上面画着三个符号：△+□，那是圣殿骑士团的密码，克里斯很久以前教过佩德鲁。他失了神一样把纸条拿在手中直到黎明，终于，他暗淡的双眼出现了一丝亮点。  
不久，士兵们将他独自关在马车的铁笼子里，沿着多尔多涅河向北行军。经过一片树林的时候，铁笼子竟然被打开了，克里斯抢夺了防不胜防的士兵们的武器，就像当年在圣地一样，他英勇神速地将士兵们一口气统统击晕在地，但是出于原则没有重伤他们。  
他衣衫褴褛、骨瘦如柴，然而脚步比猎鹰还轻快。他很快跑到河边，佩德鲁正坐在小船上等他。  
“来实现你的梦想吧，克里斯！”佩德鲁轻轻地笑着，向克里斯伸出手。  
克里斯毫不犹豫地跳上了小船，这两只手终于紧紧握在了一起。  
若路走到尽头，他将扬帆远航。

“若路走到尽头，我将扬帆远航，  
舍弃我的旧身和真爱，锻造一个全新的自己，  
迎接狂风暴雨的洗礼，探索未知的海域。

我们在爱神诞生的地方分开，  
命运的车轮朝向不同的方向；  
你在玫瑰岛种满我的花，  
我在胸口刻下你的白十字。  
巨浪把你推向日落的海平线，  
而我，早已到达日出的东方！

我们航行在地球的圆形轨道上，  
又怎能是两条永不相会的平行线？  
我只能嘲笑你像原地打转的赫利俄斯，  
坚持着你古老的骑士精神，  
可你曾看到——  
那些绕过地球边缘、渡过未知汪洋、  
征服了星月大地的船只，  
在飘着十字的船帆之下，  
我正破浪前行！

当爱到了尽头，我便扬帆远航，  
我们航行在地球的圆形轨道上，  
却永远没有相遇的一天，  
你未把我征服，我已征服了全世界。”


	15. 雨

炎热的地中海岛屿，高温煎熬着年轻人们被晒得黝黑发亮的皮肤，身体的水分蒸发成汗珠，让内心如干柴烈火，只得脱下汗湿的衣裳，相互满足饥渴的欲望。即使夜空变成了深紫色，温度也不会下降多少，尤其是罗德镇上彻夜不眠的小酒馆。  
此时正是酒馆里的年轻人们玩得正欢之时，很多人脱光了衣服抱在一起，互相亲吻着，无论对象是男或女——因为这里是希腊。这其中许多人将焦点集中到一个人的身上——那男生刚满二十岁很年轻的样子，不过身材早已比任何男性都强壮，他似乎充满了无限的活力，仿佛巨人般无人可敌。果然，周围的人都跪拜在这位太阳神的脚下，胆小的女性们舔着嘴唇在旁边排着队观看，迫不及待的男生们索性抚摸上太阳神粗壮的四肢，不料被这位英俊的青年轻轻一推，就倒在了地上。  
年轻人们喜爱他、为他痴迷，不仅因为他俊美强壮的外表，还因为他是统治这座岛屿的骑士，而且几乎是唯一尚未确定固定对象的年轻骑士。人们喜爱约翰，争先恐后地想要成为他的挚爱，不仅为了享不尽的财富，也是为了从这位大众情人身上获得至高无上的肉体快感。  
人们喜爱他，约翰也喜欢与人做爱。他与生俱来的充沛精力使他一个晚上能将酒馆里所有的人都轮一遍，让每个人欲罢不休。由于只是喜欢的程度，他的持久力让他很少高潮，他就像在沙漠中迷路的人干渴不已，他持续地做爱，却从不感到满足，甚至越来越觉得麻木。约翰永远忘不了他的初夜，那种美妙又神圣的感觉——可是自那以来，无论换过多少情人、做过多少次爱，他都没有再见到天堂。为此，他像患上强迫症一般持续地做爱。  
又一个女人在面前的桌子上张开了双腿，约翰握住自己还贸然挺立的阳物插了进去。女人的尖叫声成为他不断冲撞的动力，他只希望那些用不完的精力慢慢地、一点点地消耗殆尽……  
他偶尔感到厌倦，不耐烦地抬头扫视四周的猎物，有一半都被他上过，剩下的看着也没有多大欲望——直到他看到酒馆角落里一个默默站着的年轻人。  
那个年轻人交叉双臂靠着墙，身材高挑却有着好看的倒三角形躯干，年轻的模样最多只比约翰小一岁，一头柔软的棕色卷发盖住了耳朵，脸庞比女生还漂亮，最吸引约翰的是那双深蓝得发紫的眼眸，犹如苍穹将他牢牢笼罩，不经意间勾起了一些遥远的、深邃的记忆。  
正如自己看着那个人，约翰感到这双冰冷的眼睛也在看着自己，穿过自己汗湿的皮肤、扫描自己的内脏，最终看透了自己的心思——突然间，约翰感到了羞耻，他忽然看到自己正操着一个自己不爱的人，做着下流的事情。仿佛遭到冷雨来袭，他全身打起了冷战，身上的每一个神经瞬间复活了。是谁赐予了他这场恩惠之雨？他赶紧退出女人的身体，害臊地慌忙穿上衣服，挤进人群，拼命朝角落里的那个人走去……


	16. 约翰的罗德岛日记 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前言：这是实地写作，类似于速记。正如位置显示的一样，写作地点就在罗德岛一带的十二群岛。故事毕竟是圣/殿灭亡后，约翰刚在罗德岛安家不久。

阿马尔菲的人生来就是大海之子。来到地中海的岛屿定居，对于我来说就像回到了家一样，如鱼得水。  
自从被大团长分到意大利分团，成为了圣约翰号的船长，我几乎每天都乘船出海。罗德岛是希腊神话中太阳神的住所，也难怪一年四季阳光充足，现在虽然才五月底，呆在镇上非常热，唯一解暑的好方法就是坐船。  
出海的时候船上的风很大，海浪摇晃着船身，新来的水手们害怕地紧抓着船杆，但是他们的帽子还是被吹进了水里。顺风的时候船就像飞起来一样，我站在船头，闭起眼睛，幻想自己飞翔的样子——这是我忘记烦恼与哀伤的唯一时刻。  
今天的航海任务是考察罗德附近的哈尔基岛，把圣约翰停在凹进去的一个海湾之后，我们徒步一小时，登上一座山顶上的城堡。这座拜占庭时期留下的城堡已经是一座废墟，我带头入内的时候，发现一只一米长的蜥蜴，赶紧拔剑将其砍成两半。后面的人们过了一会才跟上来，看到地上四只脚的尸体，居然有人起哄道：“是龙！约翰把恶龙砍死了！”其他人居然立即信以为真，还联想到圣乔治屠龙的事情。我向他们解释很久，但是他们还是相信龙的存在。  
在山顶城堡的时候，我们看到正下方一个菱形的半岛，周围是浅滩，原本深蓝的海水变成好看的翡翠色。有人提议去刚才路过的小海滩游泳、洗去身上的汗水，但是我阻止了他们，毕竟医院骑士都是修道士，不应该享乐。没想到，回程的时候船员们没听我的劝阻，纷纷跳入了水里，我才想起大部分船员都不是修道士。少数服从多数，最后连我也被拖入了海水中。海水非常清澈而且凉爽，我忍不住游了很远。虽然地中海的水咸得发苦，在炎热的日子航海，游泳成了我们辛劳的补偿，也是我们最大的乐趣。  
谁都无法阻止大海的诱惑而与大海亲密，我唯一担心的是回罗德后，大团长会质问我们为什么都晒成了红猪。

2019-05-30 热度：10 医圣 APH 黑塔利亚


	17. 约翰的罗德岛日记 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在罗德岛周边的速写，更多像是游记。地点正如位置所示，在十二群岛。故事背景是圣/殿（克里斯）灭亡后，约翰刚到罗德岛安家。

说到语言分团，那是最近大团长的新政策。骑士团成员来自各个国家，如果按照国籍来分到支部，由于语言和习惯相同，更方便管理。其实我明白，更重要的是可以让分团之间互相竞争，增加主动性——毕竟我们最大的竞争对手（圣殿，划掉）已经不在了。目前成立了六个语言分团，法兰西分团人数最多，影响力最大，我以为大团长会把我分到那里，毕竟我也是团里的老成员了，但是大团长拍拍我的肩膀说：“你来自海上共和国，航海知识一定很充分。意大利分团管理骑士团的海军，我还是安排你去意大利分团吧！”  
就这样，我搬到了罗德镇近海港的地区，因为那里由意大利分团管理。（附带一提，整个罗德镇被分成六个地区，由不同语言分团管理。）意大利骑士们的宿舍虽然不如大团长宫殿豪华，这里临海视野更开阔，从我的房间就能看到蔚蓝的大海。晚上，我能看到海港“长廊”最前端的圣尼克拉斯堡垒，顶上是一闪一闪的灯光，彻夜为海上的船只导航。我记得搬来的第一晚，我也像这座灯塔一样彻夜不眠，思管理附近海域的事情——我是多么迫不及待地想要航海！  
这天早上，圣约翰号开启了第一次航程，开往锡米考察。圣约翰号是两层船舱的大船，深棕色的木制船身在太阳下闪闪发光，船头飘扬着红底白希腊十字的骑士团旗帜。船刚启航的时候经过罗德岛最东端的圣尼克拉斯堡垒，几个士兵在塔里向我们挥手送行。传说太阳神赫利俄斯巨像的位置就是这里，在太阳神的眷属中，我相信我们的初航会很顺利。  
天气果然很好，巨大的圣约翰号轻快地往北边的锡米小岛行驶。我们船员中有一个水手是罗德本地人，他说天气晴朗的时候会看到人鱼，而且歌声很好听。我心想这不是塞壬女妖么，但是我们医院骑士有信仰，绝不会被她们的歌声诱惑。正这么想着，我听到船头的水手大喊：“快看，有海豚！”我走出船舱一看，果然，在船头有三只灰色发亮的海豚正跟着圣约翰号嬉戏，时而跳出水面亮出它们白色的肚皮，同时发出悦人的叫声。“我说吧，这就是人鱼！”那名罗德水手说。我忍不住笑了。  
前往锡米岛的行程大约两个小时，一路上我们都能看到海岛的轮廓，一点也不觉得身在孤独的大海上。十二群岛其实不止十二个岛屿，这片海域是由许多大大小小的岛屿组成的，它们犹如一层层屏障在我们面前展开，大部分岛屿上都是嶙峋起伏的高山。我突然觉得，如果船只隐藏在这些海岛后面，是非常容易突击其它过往船只的，这也是为什么附近海盗比较猖獗。但是如果我们能够很好地控制这片海域，我们不但可以灭绝这些可恶的海盗，还能轻易击退入侵的土耳其或者埃及船只。这次锡米之行目的就是为了考察地形，以便监控。  
我们绕着锡米岛向西北行驶，不久发现一个凹进去的海湾，这简直是绝佳的天然海港，因为两边高山围绕，港里风平浪静，不但方便突袭，也方便将来在这里秘密造船。  
随后，我们仅花了二十分钟就登上海湾旁一座高山，那里视线非常好，山顶能看到整个海湾，更能侦查到靠近的船只。我决定让骑士团在山顶修建一座城堡，没有什么比这里更能控制锡米及其附近海域了。  
初次出海侦查就获得大发现，我和船员们兴高采烈地下山往港湾走去。路上，我居然遇到了一只橙色的猫——其实无论罗德还是锡米都有很多猫，但是大部分都是黑白色，而这只橙色的猫特别漂亮。它向我发出猫叫声，亮绿色的眼睛看着我，让我不禁想起在塞浦路斯的时候，我和他（克里斯，划掉）悄悄养的那只名叫“小橘子”的猫。即使破坏团规他也要救那只受伤的猫，又求我医治它——其实他非常善良。但是想到他最后的结局，而他原本漂亮健壮的身体现在可能已经……（划掉）我就想吐……  
这些难过的事情，我只能通过出海航行去暂时忘记。这个世界很大，还有很多事情等着我去做。


	18. 小橘子，一只飞行的猫 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小橘子是约翰在罗德岛收养的猫，以他的角度讲述1480年包围战前后的故事。之后会出现喵塔利亚哦~

我是小橘子，住在锡米岛的一只野猫。我生来就知道自己的名字，也许是因为我有一身漂亮的橙色绒毛，帅得像一只小老虎。  
一天，我卷曲在山顶蓝白色教堂的屋顶上睡午觉，忽然看到下面狭长的海湾游来一只巨大的红色鲸鱼，把我吓了一大跳，身上的毛顿时像狮子鬃毛一样竖了起来。幸好那只庞然大物没有发现我，而我却在高处看得一清二楚。过了一会，那只鲸鱼停在山下小渔村的港口，一直都没有沉下去，难道是搁浅了？又过了一会，从鲸鱼的嘴里跳出几个人影，我又看了看鲸鱼头上的方形白色布块，才知道这鲸鱼其实是一艘前所未见的大帆船——是什么人来到如此荒凉的小岛？我决定下山看看。  
没等我下到半山腰，刚才从船上下来的一群人就和我在转角处相遇了，原来他们正朝我刚才睡觉的山顶往上爬。看到他们是一群人高马大的爷们，我来不及躲闪，只能使出另一种防身术：站在路中间发出喵叫声卖萌，金绿色的双眼露出楚楚可怜的样子，其实我心里很害怕被他们踩到，或者被他们手中的武器伤到。  
走在队伍最前面的高个子立即停了下来，一脸吃惊的样子，他身后的人们差点碰到他，赶紧也停下来。  
“怎么了，约翰船长？咦，原来是一只猫，我还以为遇到小老虎了呢！”  
“不过，这只猫比罗德岛黑白色的野猫们漂亮多了，一身橙色的毛，油光发亮多可爱！”  
听到人们纷纷称赞我，我得意地昂起头，又“喵”地叫了一声。领头的约翰船长来到我面前蹲下来，和那些在他身后笑着的男人们不同，他面无表情地将宽大的手掌伸向我，这让我有些害怕地向后缩脑袋，闭上双眼。直到我感到头顶被温暖的手掌轻轻地拍了两下，我才松了一口气。我睁开眼睛，看到这位年轻的船长温柔地注视着我，他金棕色的眼睛就像初升的太阳一样漂亮。  
“小橘子，”他轻声地对我说。奇怪，他怎么知道我的名字呢？  
“约翰船长，你这么快就给野猫取名字了？”一名下属逗趣地说。  
“橙色的猫不都这么叫吗？”船长面不改色地说，然后站起身，带领人们继续往山上爬去。  
我跳到角落里，看着船长远去的高大身影，只觉得脸上火辣辣的。那样的抚摸、那样的声音，一切都似曾相识，让我流连忘返。突然间，我起了一个念头：我要登上那艘船，跟随约翰船长出海远行！  
众所周知，猫是很怕水的，可是只要不碰水，我们都很喜欢靠近水边，因为水里有鱼。对于我来说，能呆在船上，整天被大海包围着，将会是一种很棒的享受。这么想着，我欢快地来到港口的大帆船边，正要跳上甲板，却被留守的船员给拦住了。我又尝试了几次从其它地方登船，却总是被轰走，然而我决不气馁。  
我躲在一个石墩后面，等了好久，终于看到约翰船长率领的队伍回来，我急忙上前抱住他的大腿撒娇，他立即明白我的意思，对我说：“我们要回罗德岛去了，你不能跟我们上船，知道吗？”然后他忙着吩咐船员们做启航的工作，没有理睬我。  
直到大帆船收锚，开始缓缓离港，我都没有机会溜上船。眼看可能就要和站在船尾指挥的约翰船长永别了，我狠下心跳入水中，四肢拼命拍打水面才没有下沉，凉爽的海水推动我往船那边游去，我使劲仰着头，希望约翰船长能够看到我。  
“快看，刚才那只猫跳进水里了！”有人喊道。  
“什么？猫会游泳？”  
很快，船上吊下一个梯子，底部漂到我眼前。尽管湿水后身体变重，我还是顺利地爬上梯子，最后跳到了船的甲板上。一阵寒颤让我全身发抖，最先走过来、给我盖上毛巾的，居然就是约翰船长。  
他一边给我擦干，一边叹了口气，说，“我知道了，小橘子，以后你就跟着我吧。”  
“好的，约翰拔拔。”——我这么回答道，但是他听到的应该是“喵”的撒娇声。他拍了一下我的头，我简直开心极了。  
我激动地在甲板上转了几圈，随着船速加快，海风变得强劲，我靠在船头的一根柱子旁，让海风把我漂亮的毛吹干透，同时观看这片蔚蓝色的海洋。忽然，我闻到了鱼的味道，似乎在离我们一公里的地方有许多新鲜美味的鱼儿在等着。我兴奋地撩站在旁边的一名船员，让他往有鱼群的方向望去。那个船员先是怀疑地朝远处望去，很快，他看到了海面上好几只跳出水面闪着白肚皮的鱼儿，便急忙叫起来：“约翰船长！那边有许多鱼！”  
“赶快放小艇下去吧。”约翰说。  
几名水手坐着小艇划到鱼群最密集的地方，不等他们张开渔网，比天上星星还多的鱼们纷纷飞到了小艇上，这真是前所未见的景象！我开心地在大帆船上手舞足蹈，恨不得又跳下水里把那些肥的出油的小鱼统统吞进我的肚子。  
我的愿望很快实现了。等水手们把捕到的鱼捞到甲板上，便给我扔了几条小鱼作为发现鱼群的奖赏，我还从未如此饱餐过——但是出海航行的福利不仅如此。  
一名船员把我抱起来，爬到了中间桅杆上方的瞭望台上，“小橘子，如果还有鱼群，要告诉我们哦！”他笑着对我说。  
瞭望台的视线非常好，我可以清楚看到约翰头顶上好看的黑色大三角帽子，可以看到他站在船尾楼迎风挺立、神清气爽的样子，更重要的是，我可以更清楚地看到蔚蓝色的海洋和远处嶙峋起伏的岛屿。炽烈的太阳照耀着我，凉爽的海风吹拂着我，大帆船在海浪的推动下摇晃着船身，扬着巨大的白帆全速前进——这样乘风破浪的感觉，我就像海鸥一样有了翅膀——我是小橘子，一只飞行的猫！  
太阳落到海平面的时候，我看到前方一个圆形的堡垒矗立在大海之中，顶上点着明亮的灯。  
“小橘子，这就是罗德岛，你的新家。”约翰把我抱下瞭望台，轻声对我说。  
果然，在堡垒之后，出现了点着万家灯火的海上城市，高大的城墙围绕着海港、延伸到看不见的地方，城市的最高处，是一座威严的大城堡。大帆船逐渐靠岸的时候，水手们把旗子升起来，上面是红底白十字的图案，后来我才知道，这就是统治罗德岛的医院骑士团的旗帜。


	19. 隔离期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这时候所罗门早已经更名为克里斯。

（时间地点：18世纪下半叶，马/耳/他）

 

这天晚上约翰有些神志不清。从曼/诺/尔剧院二楼的包厢放眼望去四处金光闪闪，悬挂在碧蓝色的天花板的水晶灯散发出钻石般刺眼的光芒，遮挡住了舞台上阉伶歌手阴柔又华美的衣装。即便如此，室内极好的音响效果很清晰地将歌手震撼人心的高音传入约翰的耳膜，将醉酒的约翰带入美好的梦境——对于他来说，舞台上那位英勇善战的美人不再是亨/德/尔的亚/历/山/大，而是他思念了很久却又无法见面的人。  
酒精刺激着他内心的欲望，身体的某处瘙痒得发痛。歌剧一结束，约翰就踉踉跄跄地走了出去，好几个骑士想上去搀扶，约翰却借着自己高大的体型将他们都推开了。  
出了剧院，稍微走几十米再往左拐，便是一条狭窄的小巷。在这条黑暗通道的深处，朦朦胧胧地闪着微弱的灯光，那里究竟是难以捉摸的地狱入口，还是充满希望的天堂？约翰的身体不太听从他的使唤，他只感到自己变成了一只飞蛾，深深地被这诱人的火光吸引，不顾一切地走入夜深人静的巷子……  
“约翰，你的宿舍不是这个方向吧？”身后传来一位老者低沉的声音。  
约翰转过身，“大团长？”一阵眩晕，他将身体靠在街角的墙上。

“看起来你喝醉了，为什么不让大家扶你回去呢？却还要坚持一个人行走？”品图大团长探头望了望深不见底的巷子，眯起眼睛，若有所思地摸了摸长满胡腮的下巴。  
面对品图的质问，约翰感到头皮发麻，瞬间恢复了神志。但是他无法像清醒时候那样流利地撒谎，“我……我想抄近路……”  
“喵~~”  
从黑暗处突然钻出一只双眼发着绿光的猫，径直窜到约翰跟前，用橘色斑纹的三角脸蹭他的小腿，又发出几声撒娇的猫叫声。  
“我听说团里年轻的骑士们流行偷偷养猫，是不是觉得这座小岛的娱乐不够丰富？”品图低头看着这只缠人的小妖精，不由得脸部抽动了一下，但是很快恢复了严肃的表情，“虽然养猫不是坏事，作为骑士还是应该多从事能体现男子气概的活动才好，即使现在没有多少战事，我们也绝对不能懈怠。”  
“我知道了，大团长……”约翰大声呼应，却被自己胃里的酒气呛到了。

透过上/巴/拉/克花园的一排拱门来看地/中/海，从每扇门看到的风景就像一幅幅美丽的油画，唯一不同的是这些油画会随着一天之内的时间和天气产生变化，此刻正是盛夏的正午时分，最纯正的宝石蓝海水与遮着薄薄白纱的蔚蓝天空相互映衬，整幅画面像是上了蓝色的滤镜，就连浅黄色的建筑物也都被染上了浅蓝。  
一个身材高挑的金发青年正背对着种满热带植物的花园，双手撑在露台的栏杆上，遥望对面毕/尔/古城延伸出来的细长圣/安/吉/洛堡垒。这样防守坚固的港湾让他想起了从前在耶/路/撒/冷战斗的日子，青年的紫色双眸泛起了地/中/海的蓝色光辉，玫红色的双唇向上弯曲成优美的弧线——也许青年的着装在奢华的瓦/莱/塔算得上非常朴素，纯白色的军装上惟一的装饰物是胸前红色的镂空十字，以及挂在腰间的一把铜色长剑，但正是这样简单又严谨的衣着反衬之下，他年轻俊美的脸庞越是显得迷人。  
“喵~~”  
一只橘色的斑纹猫从花丛里钻出来，蹭蹭青年细长的小腿。看到如此可爱的小生物，青年立即弯腰抱起，脸上露出天使般的笑容：“怎么样，小可爱，要和我分享这片美丽的海景吗？”  
“喵~~”猫却把头转向花园这边。  
顺着猫的目光，青年看到刚从喷泉后面走出来的一个高大的男人——他身着黑色的僧侣袍子，胸前绣着巨大的白色马/耳/他十字，从衣服的料子和胸前金光闪闪的配饰来看，这身衣服不知道要比白衣青年的衣服高档多少倍。远远看到露台上的青年，他挑起浓密的黑色双眉，睁大了炯炯有神的老鹰一般金棕色的双眼，英俊的脸上露出了少有的吃惊表情：  
“……克里斯？”他赶紧加快步伐，小跑上前，“是你吗，克里斯？”  
即使有还有一段距离，我们也可以看到克里斯的笑容在炽热的阳光中仿佛闪着金光，为了证实自己不是沙漠中的海市蜃楼，克里斯大声地回应道：“是我啊，约翰，好久不见。”  
终于来到克里斯跟前，约翰迫不及待地问道：“你怎么来马/耳/他了？”  
“我来看你啊，约翰，”说着，克里斯举起怀里的猫，“多年不见，你过得很滋润嘛，还养起了猫咪~”  
“这不是我养的……”约翰红着脸赶紧解释。  
“喵？”猫哼哼鼻子，发出埋怨的声响，伸出肉爪子扒约翰的胸膛。  
“好吧，这是我偷偷养的……”约翰从克里斯怀里接过猫——不如说是猫自动投向了主人的怀抱。  
克里斯噗嗤了一声，“想不到，从前无欲无求的僧侣典范，如今却也玩起了世俗的宠物~这还是我记忆中的约翰吗？”  
约翰强行使自己冷静下来，叹了一口气，“你也不是我记忆中那个不可一世、为所欲为的‘圣/殿’了。”  
感觉到约翰的眼光在自己身上游移，克里斯大方地挺了挺胸膛，“哪里不一样了？我依然是英勇的骑士、战斗的先锋，这身朴素的衣装让我时刻记得自己战士的身份。倒是你，泡在蜜罐里过日子会让人变得懈怠哦~”  
“唉，克里斯，现在都什么年代了，我们的世界已经获得全面胜利，骑士团的使命也随之完成。我们总不能继续过从前战争的日子，去破坏得之不易的和平吧？”  
“我很不甘心啊，约翰，从前我的确比现在的你风光，却整天被你批评，如今我却不能指责你的堕落吗？”克里斯苦笑道。  
“怪只怪世事的无常吧。你竟然来找我，是不是遇到了‘迫不得已’的事情？”  
“约翰，我之前一直很忙没错，但是最近联系不上你，难道不是你在躲避我吗？”  
“我没有躲避你，我说过你有什么事情尽可以找我。快说，是不是葡/萄/牙有什么变动？我听说近来你们国王有缩小基/督骑士团势力的想法……”  
克里斯楞了一下，转身面向泛着金光的海面，“我正是为此事来找你们大团长的。”  
“果然，你们要合并到我们的葡/萄/牙分部吗？”  
“合并？就像你们要合并条/顿骑士团到德/意/志分部那样吗？如果是从前，我会很爽快地答应，可是现在呢，”克里斯看了一眼约翰怀里酣睡的小橘猫，“我有点讨厌你了，约翰。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不喜欢这样贪婪却没有上进心的你，你不再像以前那样坚毅、那样有气魄……”  
约翰突然将猫一把扔到草丛里，继而走上前，将双手按在克里斯身后的拱门墙上，架在克里斯上头。他喘着粗气，低头看这个比他纤细的人儿，“你的意思是说，我变得软弱了？”说着，他吻上了克里斯。  
直到两人的脸都涨红到了耳根，克里斯狠下心将比他高半个头的人推开一点距离，用责备的尖锐目光看着约翰，“我越来越讨厌你了。”  
“你说什么？你还记得，当初是谁勾引了我，后来又消失了两个世纪，让我苦苦追寻的吗？！”约翰双手仍然架在墙上以防克里斯逃脱。  
“你一直拒绝我的爱，失望消磨了我对你的感情，让我不得不远离你，试图忘记你。再说，如今你向品图提出与我合并，却一再拒绝和我见面，很让我怀疑你的目的……”  
“我要与你合并，不但是形式上的，”约翰稍稍侧了头，清澈的双眼认真地看着疑虑的克里斯，“还有心灵上的……我爱你，克里斯。”  
“啊……？”克里斯吃惊地用双手捂住自己的嘴。  
“我是说真的……”下一秒，约翰紧紧地搂住了对方直挺又纤细的腰部。  
很快，克里斯给予了强烈的回应，就像是从前，无论在多么艰险的困境、多么疲乏的状态，他总是能将炽热的爱传递给约翰。  
然而，这份失落多年的情感的恢复对于约翰来说来得太快，他还没有做好准备，就突然感到身体某个地方传来一阵剧烈的痛感。  
百般无奈之中，约翰只能轻轻推开克里斯，“抱歉，我才想起医院里有个急诊要看。”他相信面红耳赤的自己撒了个骗不了任何人的谎，但还是硬着头皮装下去，“我晚一点再来找你，好吗？”  
“嗯……”克里斯才刚相信了约翰的表白，此时又有些被搞糊涂了。  
在约翰转身往花园下面的医院跑去之时，克里斯大声问：“对了，这只猫叫什么名字？”  
“……小橘子。”约翰红着脸跑开了。  
呵，这不是他给小时候的约翰起的外号吗，那时候约翰还是一头橙色的短发。  
“小橘子，过来~”克里斯微笑着把受了委屈的猫咪从花丛里再次抱起来，轻轻地抚摸。

这时，他发现花丛后面的小路有两个年轻的骑士正走过来，不禁听到了他们的对话：  
“……别担心，那种病还是可以医治的。”  
“这病传播得也太厉害了，难怪医院设立了专门的医疗部门。”  
“没办法，谁让我们年轻气盛呢，就连约翰也……”  
克里斯不想再听下去。  
他抱着小猫回到露台的栏杆边上，一只手托起自己线条优美的下巴，一边继续欣赏迷人的地/中/海之蓝，脸上露出满意的微笑：  
“看来我只能在马/耳/他呆上一阵子，等隔离期结束了呢~”


	20. 1831年，瓦莱塔

这天我悄悄经过瓦莱塔的街道——没有铠甲、没有佩剑，只是平常人的装扮，马耳他十字的项链被小心翼翼地隐藏在衬衫领子下。走过卡斯蒂利亚宫殿前的小广场，游客还是和三十年前一样熙熙攘攘，唯一不同的是大部分人都在说英语。突然间，我看到一个老人摇摇晃晃地眼看就要摔倒，赶紧跑上去把他扶住，幸好我的手脚还是和战争时期一样灵活。在这样的环境里我很自然地将意大利语切换成英语，问怀里的这个气喘吁吁的老人：“先生，你没事吧？在旁边的石凳上休息一下？”  
老人一瘸一拐地跟着我坐在石凳上，“年轻人，你知道这附近的骑士对决什么时候开始吗？”通过近距离观察，我才发现这个老人年纪不算非常大，但是疾病将他折磨得十分憔悴，开始有点老糊涂了。  
“骑士对决？这是马耳他骑士团还在的时候才有的活动，恐怕现在已经看不到了呢。”  
“怎么会？我大老远从苏格兰来，就是为了看马耳他骑士，而且我的老朋友弗列尔说……”  
“你一定看过《艾凡赫》吧，我也很喜欢看呢。不过，自从拿破仑之后，这个世界已经不需要骑士团了，圣殿骑士团好几百年前已经灭亡，条顿骑士团这个世纪开始失去了军事性质，马耳他骑士团如今也居无定所。人们也只能在沃尔特·司各特的小说中看到骑士的昔日风采了吧。”我想这位老者一定和成千上万的英国堂吉诃德一样，痴迷于小说而来马耳他寻找骑士，这种时候我只能坦率地告诉他们苍白的现实。  
“不可能，你在说谎！”没想到老人变得很激动，双手捂着花白的脑袋拼命摇晃，热泪落下他的鼻梁。  
这让我感到惊惶，我的直率无意之间伤害到了脆弱的老人。我赶紧拍着他的背部，低声安慰：“抱歉，先生，我并不是故意破坏你的梦想。这样吧，我表演剑术给你看，虽然不如当年全副盔甲的马耳他骑士们那样英姿飒爽，希望多少能给你些补偿。”  
正巧有两个巡逻的英国士兵路过，我看到他们腰间佩有长剑，就问他们能不能借一下他们的剑，并和其中一个士兵比武。我知道这要求很无理取闹，出乎意料地，那两个士兵看到坐在长凳上泪水未干的老人发出孩子般期待的眼神，居然同意了我的要求。  
那个接受我挑战的士兵个子甚至比我高大，在开战前的行礼中我就看出他是个训练有素的战士，顿时我提高了警惕。这天我原本只是想低调地故地重游，毕竟马耳他已经不是我的领地了，但是一旦遇到这样有挑战力的对手，我忍不住就认真起来。才交战两回合，我就听到那老人似乎恢复了精神，兴致勃勃地在旁边叫道：“战斗吧，勇敢的骑士们！人终有一死，而荣誉永存！战斗吧，勇敢的骑士们！”  
他的话语比梅林的咒语还凑效，我居然像中了魔法一样全身心投入到战斗之中，最终毫不客气地将那士兵击倒在地。如果不是周围人们的欢呼声提醒了我这只是一场演示，说不定我还真的提剑刺死对方呢。  
“果然，骑士精神并没有消亡！”老人像吃到糖果的小孩子一样兴奋地走过来握住我的手，“谢谢你的精彩表演给我的小说带来了灵感，骑士先生！”  
“小说？”我问。  
“我的新作《马耳他骑士》，我相信这将会是我最好的作品，甚至超过《艾凡赫》！”  
“难道你就是……？”我才恍然大悟。  
“司各特先生！你怎么一个人跑出来呢？”这时候，几个衣着高贵的人努力挤出人群，朝我们走来。  
为了避免更多人的注意，我想趁机逃走，正转过身的时候，老人突然说：“你和圣约翰教堂壁画上的那位女神完全不一样呢，没想到你是这样帅气的小伙子，马耳他骑士团先生。”  
最终还是被认出来了，不愧是知识渊博的名作家。“我一定要尽快完成《马耳他骑士》，让世人记住什么是真正的骑士精神！”  
临走时，这是我听到的他最后的话语。作为一名经验丰富的医生，我很清楚他的身体状况是无法实现他的愿望的，但是我还是希望能帮助他实现一部分的愿望。人终将走向孤独，因此，无论我将多么孤独，也要一直走下去——战斗吧，勇敢的骑士们！


	21. 爱，无罪

干燥的秋风横扫着布满金黄落叶、坑坑洼洼的鹅卵石街道，煤灰色的烟尘滚滚飞扬，唯有泰晤士河上的蔚蓝天空一尘不染，这座古老的工业都市却也算得美丽和优雅。  
走上车水马龙的军舰大街，约翰偶然发现路中央的一座黑色恶龙雕像，才想起来上一次来这里已经是许多年前的事情了，直到今天，他终于下定决心再次造访这个戒备森严的“国中国”。  
夹在平庸的店铺之间，有一扇十分不起眼的木门，在推开之前，约翰深吸了一口气，试图给自己做好心理准备——一旦门被打开，说不定他又回到七百年前。  
他的黑色皮手套刚接触到粗糙的木门，耳边仿佛响起了那遥远的记忆——  
“这是圣殿最后的领地，我们绝不会让你踏入一步……”一个红色的身影冷冷地说。  
“无论你用多么卑鄙的手段夺取了圣殿大人的其它领地和财产，甚至贿赂了教皇和爱德华二世，我们也要维护圣殿大人最后的高贵与纯洁……”蓝色的身影比较矮小，语气却更坚决。  
那时候，约翰就这么被扔回到大街上。他曾向国王申诉夺取自己应有的权利，雄辩的律师们轻易打败了自知理亏的他。他也曾想过采取武力，但是在要执行的最后一刻，却怎么也下不了手。  
这座伦敦的圣殿教堂就这样被完完整整地保留下来，没有贴上圣约翰的标签，由忠实的中殿与内殿守护着，是大都市里与世隔绝的桃花源。  
约翰曾走遍整个欧洲，去过苏格兰的仙境高地，也去过葡萄牙的天涯海角，甚至漂洋过海探索过新斯科舍的大西洋海岸，接管所有圣殿从前的领地，收集尽可能多的圣殿财产。这时候，他才想起来，唯一没有碰触过的，恐怕就是伦敦圣殿总部。正如内殿所说，这是所罗门在这世界上没有被约翰玷污的最后一席之地，然而约翰觉得可笑的是，难道他自己不也同时被玷污了吗？  
并非完全出自两位大律师的威胁，约翰内心也带有一丝惧怕——倘若这两人一直守护的最后一线希望也落空了呢？七百年来，约翰迟迟不愿意解开这层神秘的面纱。  
直到今天。  
他犹豫地收回了放在大门上颤抖的手，脱下黑色的皮手套，发觉手心已经紧张得出了汗。仿佛有强迫症似的小心翼翼地拿出手帕擦干净手，终于，他一口气推开沉重的木门——  
狭窄的巷子尽头是一个圆形的教堂，正是午休时间，身着现代职业西装的律师们纷纷走出办公楼。在这些衣着尊贵的绅士之中，有一个年轻人格外引人注目。  
此刻，年轻人正背靠着庭院中央黑色的柱子，白色的立领风衣搭配红灰格子的山羊绒围巾，高档的风衣使他看起来身材挺拔且高挑，脚上是闪闪发亮的黑色牛津皮鞋。所有人中，他最先看到这个不请自来的外人；金色刘海下紫水晶般的眼睛先是充满了惊讶，紧接着天使般美丽的脸庞很快露出了好看的笑容，温柔的声音大声喊道：  
“约翰！”  
刚才还在踌躇不前的约翰终于忍不住奔上去，“克里斯！”  
他紧紧抱住了苦苦追寻的人，正如他们头顶上著名的“两人一马”雕像那样紧紧抱着自己的兄弟——爱，本身并没有罪。


	22. 现代都市的浪漫骑士

永恒之都罗马——无论是两千多年前的建筑，还是中世纪留下来的传统，今天皆可以在这里寻找到。  
那个做了九百年的梦最近变成了现实，约翰今夜再次坠入天堂。天堂里，他紧紧拉着克里斯的手——他终于和克里斯携手享受这极度的快乐，就在共同高潮的时候。  
“克里斯，我爱你，克里斯……”约翰喜欢每句话都加上克里斯的名字。  
“我也爱你，约翰。”克里斯也跟着叫唤心爱的人的名字。  
约翰亲吻在自己身下喘着热气的克里斯的肚脐眼，贪婪地将炽热的精液吞食，而后，沿着克里斯光滑的肋骨一路舔舐至腋下，引得身下的人一声惊叹。  
“我们再来一次吧，克里斯……”约翰的声音沙哑又温柔，金棕色的双瞳闪烁着饥渴的目光。  
“嗯……”克里斯微笑着，细长的手臂搂上约翰宽厚的背部。  
深沉的爱，用不完的精力，他们可以一直做爱到天亮，直到——  
“Haec dies quam fecit Dominus: exultemus et laetemur in ea. Alleluia...”床头的呼叫器突然响起格里高利合唱，瞬间打破了昏暗卧室里的浪漫气氛。  
“就不能关掉么……”像是被吵醒的孩子，克里斯撅起玫红色的嘴唇，嘟哝着。  
“抱歉，克里斯，人命关天，我必须随时出动，”约翰条件反射般地立即从床上坐起来，关掉音乐，看着呼叫器屏幕上的信息，皱了一下眉头。  
“我知道了，你快去吧，小心哦！”克里斯谅解地推了一下约翰。  
“你先睡吧，别等我，”约翰细心地给克里斯盖上被子，吻了一下他的耳朵，“晚安，克里斯。”说着，赶紧从衣柜拿出红色的荧光制服，瞬间出了门。

在这样的现代大都市，每天都发生着各种各样的事情，约翰的工作就是帮助那些急需救助的人们。无论白天黑夜，无论是近是远，只要接到呼救，约翰就会开着骑士团的救护车赶去救援现场。他不是什么超人，只是一个古老的骑士团，每到出动的时候，就会换上红色的战衣——那是中世纪留下来的颜色。  
这次的事故现场在竞技场附近，一个年轻女子躺在草地上，急救人员已经用警戒线将这里围起来。看到约翰到来，同事们摇了摇头，示意那个女子已经没有了呼吸。然而约翰没有半点犹豫，他必须分秒必争——他跪在女子身旁，抬起她的下巴、撑开她的嘴，然后低头给她做人工呼吸。见女子没有反应，约翰接着将宽大的手掌按在她胸口的心脏部位，利用自己高大的身体进行强而有力的按压，一下、两下、三下……  
终于，奇迹发生了：女子丰满的胸部有了起伏，像是吐出噎着的东西一样突然吐了一口气——她活过来了。女子睁开美丽的双眼，惊讶又害羞地看着这位脸庞俊美的骑士，认为这是一个王子吻醒睡美人公主的现代童话，况且，她嘴里还留着骑士给她做人工呼吸时留下的玫瑰花香味。

清晨，约翰终于身心疲倦地回到租来的市中心高级公寓，这是他和克里斯在罗马的家。作为身经百战的医生，救人对于约翰来说并不困难，困难的是事后解决女病人的误会。从很久以前开始，他是一个骑士，发誓一生只能对一个人忠诚和痴情——那个人就是克里斯。  
昨夜做爱的时候，为了一边观赏灯火通明的都市夜景，落地窗的窗帘没有拉上，如今柔和的晨光已经偷偷进入他和克里斯的私密空间，把躺在床上熟睡的克里斯的金发照得比波提切利的维纳斯还要闪亮。  
然而让约翰感到心疼的是，自己临走前给克里斯盖上的被子整个掉在了地毯上，此时克里斯雪白的身体正抱着自己仪式时候穿的黑色袍子，袍子的正中央是一个巨大的空心八角十字，周围镶嵌着鸢尾花。  
“会着凉的，克里斯，”约翰脱下红色的战衣，将自己温暖的身体伏在克里斯身上。他觉得克里斯实在太可爱了，即使这样会将其弄醒，他也禁不住地给克里斯纤细的脖子落下雨点般的吻。  
“……嗯……约翰，你回来了？”克里斯揉了揉眼睛。  
“克里斯，你这么爱我吗？”约翰指了指克里斯怀里的黑袍子，扑克脸稍微笑了一下，调戏地问。  
“谁让你的衣服上尽是地中海的味道呢。”  
“是吗？那是什么样的味道？”  
克里斯将挺拔的鼻子埋入约翰深棕色的头发闻了一下，“阳光又清爽的味道，你的味道。”  
“我爱你，克里斯，”约翰觉得自己永远不会停止喜爱这个美丽的人——  
这里是永恒之城，罗马。


	23. 罗马日常

“保佑我，神父，我有罪。”  
“请说下去。”  
约翰坐在忏悔室的一个小隔间里，用低沉的声音回应网格另一边的忏悔者。约翰是骑士团里最高级的圣职骑士，聆听忏悔不是他的专职，但是这周日大部分牧师和骑士都去梵蒂冈参加世界穷人日去了，他不得不硬着头皮做自己最不擅长的事情。  
“神父，我、我是……”对面隔间的忏悔者似乎是个很害羞的年轻男生，紧张起来声音小得听不清。  
“别害怕，无论你犯了什么罪过，神都会原谅你。”就像平日安慰那些害怕手术的病人们，约翰尽量让自己的声音变得更温柔，排除他们内心的不安。  
“我、我是……我是同性恋！我喜欢男人！”  
忏悔者突然喊出来，让约翰打了个冷战，这个细微的举动被忏悔者注意到了，焦虑地十指紧抓网格，漂亮的绿色眼睛惊惶地看着另一边隔间里约翰金棕色的双眼。“神父，这是不是很严重的罪孽？”  
“不，这个嘛……其实同性恋没什么错。”约翰捏了一把汗。  
“真的吗？那我应该怎么做呢，神父？”  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“有的，他也爱我，但是我不敢接受他的爱。”  
“你这样做会伤害到那个爱你的人。既然你也爱他，就赶快回应他吧。”  
“神父，你有没有遇到像我这样的人呢？他们都是如何解决问题的呢？”  
“我给你讲个故事：很久很久以前，在保守的中世纪，一个战士爱上了一个医生，向那个医生告白，虽然那个医生也爱着那个战士，但是他俩都是男人，医生没有战士的那份勇气去承认自己真正的感情。直到那个战士过世了，医生才发现自己离不开他，只能活在懊悔中，用余生去苦苦追寻一切与战士有关的事物。”  
“多么悲伤的故事！如果是现代，我真心希望他俩能够在一起！”  
“谢谢你。”  
约翰不知道为什么原本是聆听别人的忏悔，最后却变成在说自己的事情。  
他犹豫了一下，红着脸轻声说，“所以，你一定要珍惜这份感情。”

周日弥撒开始，约翰从更衣室走出来，身上的黑色丝绸袍子长及脚踝，胸前绣着巨大的白色八角十字，脖子上戴着金光闪闪的骑士团徽章，与随同的两个穿绿色袍子的牧师和五个黑色袍子的骑士一样，他们都留着短发，胡子剃得干干净净。  
约翰很喜欢图拉真办公处的这座洗礼者约翰小教堂，中世纪风格的破旧柱子和墙壁让他想起很久以前在耶路撒冷的日子——那些让人怀念的与所罗门并肩作战和互相拌嘴的日子。站在圣坛前做弥撒的时候，约翰总是禁不住将目光投向最后一排红色座椅，倘若那个金发的美人来看自己穿这套黑色袍子的话，他一定会坐在那个角落。今天圣装的约翰看起来和平常一样圣洁，略带忧郁的俊美脸庞更是勾起了在座的女信徒们的幻想，然而那里的座位却是空着的。

深夜，约翰一个人躺在大床上辗转反复地睡不着，不时地睁开眼查看枕边的手机，却没收到任何信息，这让他的心脏像被针扎一样刺痛。终于，黑暗中响起了音乐声，他赶紧坐起来——原来这是紧急呼叫器的铃声，他必须立即行动。  
在梵蒂冈私人领地入口处，看到黑色轿车带着SMOM的车牌，两个深蓝色制服的高个子瑞士卫兵打开了大门。来到这里，约翰深知即使路途比较远，自己也被深更半夜从阿文丁山唤来此地的原因——事发地点就在高度机密的梵蒂冈秘密档案馆，只有他这样高级别的医护人员能够进入。  
其实这是约翰第一次进入档案馆，深棕色的高大拱顶和排满书架的两层楼非常壮观，但是他没有时间去赞叹，直接奔向躺在地上的好几个瑞士卫兵——约翰快速地一一查看，发现他们只是被人打晕，并无大碍。正要拿出急救箱，他听到附近书架后面传来声响，料想入侵者就藏在那里，想到毕竟是击败了好几个瑞士卫兵的人，约翰提高警惕，拿起其中一个卫兵身上的手枪，小心翼翼地接近那里。  
“是谁在那里？快出来！”约翰举起手枪对准发出响声的书架。  
一个细长的黑影突然蹿到了书架旁边的雕像后，约翰正要开枪，却发现那显然是贝尔尼尼的作品，赶紧停止手中的动作，不料，入侵者推倒了雕像，慌忙中约翰冲上去扶着那雕像，同时只能眼睁睁地看着那个黑色的身影从打破的窗户跳出去，临别时居然朝约翰眨了一下眼睛，尽管那个人一身漆黑且蒙着头，眼眸偶然闪出的一道紫光让约翰感到似曾相识。  
等约翰把贝尔尼尼雕像扶正，入侵者早已逃得无影无踪。按照编号，他观察到刚才被动过的书架只失窃了一本书，正要松一口气的时候，却惊讶地发现这排书架居然存放的都是中世纪时期医院骑士团高级成员的忏悔书。他颤抖着双手，赶紧拿起失窃书籍旁边的两本书翻看，果然，失窃书籍的年份推算是1312年，他做过忏悔的那一年。约翰顿时吓得脸色惨白，他想起十年前突然在这里被找到并公布于世的希侬羊皮卷，他很害怕自己的秘密也被偷盗者泄露出去，可是秘密档案馆里藏着这么多名人的忏悔书，为什么被盗走的偏偏是他的忏悔书呢？

第二天周一，约翰心不在焉地完成了在马耳他宫一天的工作，网上没有任何关于骑士团的新闻，他等待了整个周末的手机信息也始终没有来。今天他只想低调地度过，下班时特地戴上墨镜走出孔多蒂大街，即使如此也无法避免路人们向他投来的目光——他并没注意到自己的身材就像瑞士卫兵一样出众。  
约翰开着车回到家门口，看到游客们一如往常地排着长队看钥匙孔里面所谓的“三个国家”，他不禁直冒冷汗——有时候他真怀疑人们想看的不是林荫道正中央漂亮的圣彼得大教堂圆顶，而是他家的秘密。  
约翰不知道隐藏了九百年的心中秘密还能再隐藏多久，只觉得内心非常烦躁不安——如果真的公开于世，至少他要让那个人最先知道。他走进花园，来到一面种满藤蔓的墙壁，那里是一口古旧的井。依照传统的骑士礼仪，约翰小心翼翼地在圣殿井前单膝跪下了：  
“所罗门，你到哪里去了，我好想念你……”  
他闭上眼睛，用拇指来回摩擦了一下井口边上刻着的圣殿十字，接着又用单薄的嘴唇轻轻吻上，就像亲吻当年的所罗门一样……  
“约翰，当年我可没见你对我这么好啊。”  
这个天使歌声般动听的嗓音让约翰觉得自己彷如身在梦境，等他转过身，发现克里斯就站在花园入口处，及肩的金发和身后房顶的红色旗帜一同随风飘扬。  
“所罗……不，克里斯！”约翰不顾一切地冲上去抱住了金发的年轻人，生怕他会像大海的泡沫一样瞬间消失。等他确实将克里斯紧紧抱在怀里，感受到对方温暖的体温和闻到略带玫瑰花香味的头发，才消除了内心的不安。  
“才过了一个周末，看起来你很想念我啊，约翰。”克里斯嘴上挖着苦，脸上却露出比蜂蜜还甜美的笑容。  
约翰有些生气地双手托起克里斯苍白的脸孔，却舍不得使劲捏下去，“还说呢，你一点音讯都没有，我还以为你消失了！可恶的克里斯！”  
克里斯假装被捏痛的样子，半眯着眼睛，埋怨地撅起漂亮的小嘴唇，“谁让你打死都不愿意告诉我你的想法呢，我只能自己去寻找答案啊。”  
约翰以为真的弄痛了克里斯，不好意思地赶紧松开双手，“我没有瞒着你的意思，但是那么久以前的事情，我真的不记得了！”  
“不记得了吗？那好，我念给你听。”克里斯忽然从身后抽出一本巨大的古书，用拉丁语念起来，“1312年6月23日：神父啊，原谅我，我爱着所罗门，现在他死了，我很后悔没告诉他……”  
“好啊，原来昨晚梵蒂冈的盗书贼就是你，克里斯！”  
“约翰是个大骗子，明明喜欢我却偏不承认！”  
“那种年代我怎么敢承认呢！”约翰羞得满脸通红，正要抢夺克里斯手上的忏悔书，身手敏捷的克里斯却夹着书往月桂树林荫道那边跑去。  
这位痴情的阿波罗已经不愿意让可爱的达芙妮再次从他的指间溜走，他终于在咖啡房门口拉住了克里斯的手腕，继而搂住了纤细的腰。克里斯因为肚皮被挠痒痒而嗤嗤地笑着，可是约翰却皱起了眉头，神情严肃地教训道：  
“下次千万别再做这么危险的事情了，克里斯！万一你受伤了，或者被抓住了怎么办？你知道我有多么担心你吗？”  
“我知道的，约翰，”克里斯收起开玩笑的表情，抬起雪白的手臂，怜惜地抚摸着约翰柔软的深棕色卷发，“正如你一样，我也很关心你的一切，所以就算冒着生命危险我也要把你的忏悔书偷出来，即使你从未告诉过我，我也坚信那份感情确实存在。”  
“抱歉，那些细节我确实是不记得了，”约翰苦笑了一下，但是看到紫色眼眸中的期待神情，他凑近克里斯的耳朵，用沙哑又温柔的声音说“可是，我突然想起一件事：我从看到你的第一眼就喜欢上你了，那时候的你就像小天使一样可爱，所罗门。”  
“我就说吧。”克里斯得意地嘴角上翘，露出了猫咪一样的微笑。  
“我爱你，克里斯。”只要有机会，约翰总是不厌其烦地表达自己的爱——他搂紧克里斯的细腰，稍稍低头，吻上了心爱的人的双唇。克里斯也闭上双眼，像吸允甘露一般感激地亲吻着约翰，久久不愿分开。  
此刻，钥匙孔外挤满了争先恐后的游客，只为看一眼在郁郁葱葱的林荫道和优雅的圣彼得圆顶之间，两位英俊的年轻人热情拥吻的美好景象：此情此景抵得上任何浪漫主义画家的代表作。  
——这是约翰和克里斯把家从别墅搬到公寓之前的故事。


	24. 洗礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没看到之前篇章的朋友也许不太明白我的人设，在这里特别介绍一下：  
> 圣殿骑士团拟人的名字是所罗门，1312年圣殿灭亡，所罗门也“死去”。但是痴情的约翰一直相信所罗门还活着，到处寻找他的踪迹。终于在15世纪末，约翰遇见率领葡萄牙大航海的克里斯，一眼就认出他是当年的所罗门，只是改了名字。至于所罗门是如何“复活”成为克里斯，或者说他根本没有死，只是藏了起来，这些细节以后再说。  
> 为了帮助克里斯隐藏他的前身就是圣殿的秘密，约翰从此以后改叫他为“克里斯”，只有谈及过去的时候才会说”所罗门“，其实在约翰心里，所罗门和克里斯都是同一个人。  
> 现代的约翰和克里斯一起住在罗马的阿文丁别墅，约翰工作繁忙的时候两人也会住在市中心租来的公寓里。克里斯经常往返葡萄牙，进行一些特别的工作。约翰的主要工作地点是在孔多蒂大街和郊外的洗礼者约翰医院，每年也会定期到外地参加仪式。

他是被大火烧死的。只有水能够拯救他。  
六月里一个炎热的午后，下起了旱期以来的第一场暴雨，甘露浇灌着干渴的树木，洗刷着午前还是烟尘滚滚的街道，泥沙冲入低浅的特韦雷河。克里斯把轿车停在路边，毫无忌惮地走到桥上，身体倚着桥栏杆，昂起头闭上眼睛，张开双臂去迎接这场恩惠之雨。大雨将他美丽的金发淋成了深棕色，变得透明的白衬衫贴紧他肌肉稍显的瘦削胸膛，持续不断的雨滴用力敲打他光滑的脸庞，穿越桥梁的寒风让这份透凉变得刺骨，但是克里斯脸上始终保持着笑容——他喜欢闻着雨水带来的泥土气味，喜欢自己皮肤被冷雨浸透的爽快感。他听到桥下河流急速奔腾的声音，想象特韦雷河流入大海的壮丽景象，正如他当年乘着船只驶出塔古斯河，心怀壮志地去探索宽广未知的海洋。毫无疑问，水是克里斯最爱的元素。他不断地在心里祈祷，就让这大雨继续不停地下吧，倘若他身带罪孽，只希望这场大雨将他身上的污垢清洗干净。  
看着窗外被暴雨模糊了的景色，约翰坐在办公桌前，不禁又皱起了眉头。克里斯说好今天在自己值班结束后来医院接他，然后一起去市中心的高级餐厅共享周末的美好时光，但是约定的时间已经过了一个小时，克里斯还没有出现，电话和短信也没有回复。约翰按耐不住内心的焦虑，走出古老的骑士团医院城墙，在汇成河流的街道上四处寻找克里斯的踪迹——也许过去他曾经失去克里斯的时间实在太长太长了，他至今还是常常莫名其妙地担心克里斯会在自己看不见的地方无声无息地消失。  
匆忙中，约翰只在办公室里找到一把印着韦罗基奥与达芬奇合作的《基督受洗》图案的小阳伞，就走入了倾盆大雨之中。如此艺术的阳伞哪里遮得住约翰高大的身材，他的长裤很快被雨水打湿。终于，约翰在医院附近的桥上看到伸展双臂、从容淋着雨的人，立即认出了克里斯。  
“克里斯！你在做什么呢！”  
约翰的叫喊声中带着责备和担心。  
可是专注在自己的世界里的克里斯没有听到呼唤声，直到约翰跑到他身边，第一时间用阳伞替他遮挡了风雨，克里斯才睁开眼睛。  
“克里斯，你这是淋了多久的雨呢？会着凉的！”约翰焦急地用空闲的另一只手捋起克里斯前额湿漉漉的头发，试图将这个着了魔的人唤醒。  
看到约翰，克里斯顿时回过神，开心地笑了：“抱歉，我太陶醉，忘记了时间。”  
“我说克里斯，别总是做出这样疯狂的举动让我担心，好吗？”  
“可是约翰，我好喜欢雨，好喜欢全身被浸湿的感觉。”克里斯微笑着的眼睛闪烁着晶莹的紫水晶光芒。  
“我知道你喜欢水，可是你不能这样淋雨啊！你看，你都冷得发抖了！”约翰握住克里斯的一个肩膀，才发现克里斯虽然面带无所谓的笑容，身体却因为寒冷而一阵阵地颤抖，他顿时只觉得心口一阵绞痛，不顾一切地将这个湿漉漉的身体搂进自己的怀里，用带着责备、却更显得温柔的语气说，“克里斯，我请求你不要虐待自己的身子，不要忘了你已经是我的人了——你的身子也是我的身子，明白吗？”说着，约翰赶紧把克里斯生拉硬拽地带进路边开着双闪灯的轿车里避雨。  
克里斯很明白约翰因为害怕再次失去自己而对自己产生的强烈占有欲，这也是为什么他偶尔会与约翰失去联系，寻求暂时的个人空间和自由。每次与约翰重逢的时候，他很感激约翰没有憎恨自己，而是向他张开温暖的臂膀。正如这次，克里斯感到自己湿透了的身子如冰块般寒冷，内心却传来一股能够融化一切的温暖，恋爱，真是一种奇妙的感觉。

在阴暗的中世纪教堂里，一群身着白色袍子、胸前绣着红色十字的男人们围住了正跪在圣坛前祈祷的所罗门。这七位金发的圣殿骑士个个年轻英俊，所罗门抬头看到他们，脸上便露出了美丽的微笑，毫无抗拒地让他们褪去自己身上的衣服，当骑士们摸上他光滑的皮肤，所罗门闭上眼睛，微微张开玫红色的双唇，开始喘出温热的气息，一副享受的样子……  
约翰忽然惊醒，全身冷汗直冒地从床上坐了起来。当他低头看到安稳地在自己枕边熟睡的克里斯，知道他心爱的人仍然属于自己，刚才的景象只不过是一个噩梦，才最终松了一口气。回想起昨晚回家后克里斯变得无精打采，约翰急忙摸了一下克里斯的额头，发现已经恢复到正常人的温度，昨晚临睡前给他吃的感冒药果然起了效果。为了让克里斯继续安静地休息，约翰蹑手蹑脚地下了床，走到隔壁的书房。  
刚打开书房门，约翰倒吸了一口凉气：书桌上显眼的地方，是一本敞开着的巨大古书。他突然明白昨天克里斯自虐般地在大雨中淋了那么久时间的原因，再加上自己今早做的梦，约翰深深地感到了不安。

克里斯醒来时，发现自己平躺在坚硬的石板上，四肢被铁链紧扣着，身体被摆成老鹰展翅的形状。周围环境如地窖一般阴暗潮湿，幸好石板周围燃着一圈黄色的蜡烛，让他不觉得寒冷。发现自己身上只穿了一条内裤，克里斯有些慌张地东张西望，这时，从古旧的柱子后面走出一个黑色的人影。  
“别慌张，这里是圣玛丽亚教堂圣坛正下方，就在我们家隔壁，克里斯。”  
约翰把手里捧着的一根印着洗礼者约翰图案的蜡烛放在地上，走到石板旁边，从高处俯视被束缚着的克里斯。约翰一身庄重的仪式着装，黑色的袍子，胸前是巨大的白色八角十字，脖子上戴着闪亮的圣职骑士勋章，深棕色的短发梳理得整整齐齐，胡子也剃得干干净净，整个人看起来犹如不食人间烟火般圣洁。  
“不用你说我也知道，因为这个地下室正是圣殿骑士团在13世纪时候修建的，曾经用来举行秘密的仪式。你把我绑在这里做什么呢，约翰？难道一向正直的你也要举行秘密仪式吗？”  
“我要提醒你一下，克里斯，今天是24日，洗礼的日子。骑士团的人们正在上面的教堂举行一年一度最盛大的仪式，但是在这个密室里，只有我们两个人进行洗礼仪式哦，克里斯。”约翰拿出一个金色的小瓶子，弯下腰，放在克里斯鼻子前让他闻了一下，另一只手轻快地掠过光滑的胸口，然后用低沉又温柔的声音说，“怎么样，克里斯，这香味喜欢吗？”  
克里斯深深吸了一口气，在约翰再次站起来之前又使劲探出头嗅了一下黑色的大袖子，约翰不经意的挑逗，再加上那一阵香味立即点燃了他内心的欲望。克里斯微笑道：“喜欢，这是阿马尔菲海岸的气息，带着大海和阳光的味道，约翰的味道。”  
“那好，如果你听从我的话语，发自内心地忏悔，我就给你进行洗礼。”约翰一脸严肃地俯视着眼里闪烁着光芒的克里斯。  
“你这是在引诱我吗，约翰？如果我的手脚不是被束缚着，我早就把手伸进你的袍子下面，触摸你光滑的皮肤……为什么你要打扮成如此禁欲的样子呢，神父大人？”克里斯一如既往地微笑着。  
约翰没有理会克里斯的挑逗，而是闭上眼睛，在胸前默默地刻了个十字架，一手托着金色瓶子，一边用拉丁语念道：“以基督之名，我将这副酮体寄托于祢，洗涤他凡世的污迹，让他重生为圣洁的化身。”  
约翰用手指轻轻点了一下瓶子里的液体，在克里斯的额头画了个十字，接着食指沿着直挺的鼻子滑下，停留在花瓣般柔软的嘴唇上，克里斯张开嘴让约翰的食指伸入自己的口腔，用舌头舔了一下——他最爱的阿马尔菲精油的味道。克里斯连忙微微昂起头，舌头像蛇一般缠绕上这根手指，贪婪地吸吮起来。就在他刚闭上眼睛幻想的时候，约翰将食指抽了出来，被束缚着的克里斯只能对着约翰瞪大了眼睛表示欲求不满。  
紧接着，约翰从瓶子里倒出更多的精油放在手掌中揉搓，然后从克里斯凸显的锁骨开始摩擦，按摩他的肩膀和胸膛，当中却巧妙地避开胸前的敏感点，一路往南将精油覆盖到肚脐眼，让乳白色的肌肤变得油亮又性感。克里斯只能惊叹这位专业医生的按摩手法，时重时轻地点到了许多敏感的穴位，舒筋活骨的同时也促进了体内血液的循环，加上光泽又粘稠的液体在皮肤表面滑动的感觉，克里斯感到自己全身像点了火一样发烫，约翰宽大而粗糙的手掌所到之处都炽热不已，让他禁不住地开始喘粗气。  
“克里斯的身体很敏感呢，胸部即使没有被我碰触到，乳头已经变得像樱桃一样鲜红了。”约翰平静的声音开始染上一丝沙哑。  
“约翰……碰触我的胸部，好不好……”克里斯微笑着，用撒娇的语气说。他扭动了一下腰部，忍着铁链束缚四肢的痛楚，勉强弓起胸膛引诱约翰，身躯向上弯曲成一道美丽的彩虹。  
约翰像欣赏艺术品一般半眯起眼睛，轻柔又细致地用手指从克里斯的锁骨沟一路沿着顺滑的躯干弧度溜到肚脐眼，“如果你坦白的话，”约翰提起袍子下摆，站到石板上，双腿跨在克里斯赤裸的腰部两旁跪下来，从瓶子里又倒出芳香又粘稠的液体，高傲地仰着头说，“向上帝忏悔，告诉我你的身体有多么淫荡。”  
看到约翰轻柔地揉搓着手掌之间的精油，就像平日抚摸自己身体一样，克里斯不禁咽了一下口水，“神父，我有罪，我想要约翰触摸我的胸口……”  
约翰轻轻地用沾满精油的手指滑了一下克里斯滴着汗珠的胸膛，那个部位的皮肤瞬间变得油亮，“只是胸口吗？”他认真地问。  
“还、还有乳头……！”克里斯只好坦白自己的欲望。  
话音刚落，约翰掀起了自己的黑色袍子，露出光滑的大腿——以及两股之间早已勃然而立的生殖器。  
“约翰，你居然下面什么都没有穿……？”克里斯吃惊得满脸通红。  
“这不都是为了方便吗。”  
“方便什么？”  
“方便我们的身体接触啊，克里斯。”  
“你这个变态医生，”然而接下来克里斯无法再这样从容地和约翰对话了。  
约翰冷笑了一下，将双手的精油擦到矗立的生殖器上，让其变得油亮发光，然后弯下腰，让自己的胯部更贴近克里斯横卧着的身体，用龟头对准克里斯已经收缩起来的乳头按下去，又绕着粉红色的乳晕轻轻地转圈子。克里斯简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——这个胸前闪烁着金色十字勋章的尊贵的圣职骑士，居然裸露着下半身，用生殖器按摩自己敏感的乳头——而且，这是他的乳头第一次碰到阳物，这样敏感脆弱却又坚硬炽热的物体正蹂躏着自己的乳头——克里斯觉得自己的心脏在狂跳不已，大口大口地喘着热气，只想让兴奋爬到更高处，可是这时候他才发现自己的阳物还被束缚在窄小的三角裤里，只能恳求约翰帮他解放出来：  
“约翰，帮我把内裤……”  
“忏悔呢？”约翰冷冷地说。  
“神父，我有罪，我想要约翰脱下我的内裤，抚摸我的阴茎！”  
克里斯听到约翰一声嗤笑，不禁一阵羞辱涌上心头，很快，冰冷的剪刀碰触到他股间的肌肤，咔嚓两声，他感到约翰剪下了他的内裤，那个不输于约翰的阴茎终于傲然挺立在湿热的空气之中，他满意地翘起了嘴角。  
“看来一个晚上没有碰你，今天你变得特别容易兴奋呢，克里斯。”约翰宽大的手掌上下摩擦克里斯的阴茎，涂上精油使其变得像泥鳅一样滑溜，然后掰开他的双股，用精油按摩大腿和臀部连接处内侧的肌肉——那里的敏感穴位直接通向生殖器的神经，克里斯兴奋得差点射出来，这时候约翰按住他的睾丸下面的位置，克里斯才克制住自己的情绪。  
“啊、哈啊……约翰……我好想要你……啊……嗯……”克里斯喘着温柔的气息，嘴里发出逐渐高昂的声音引诱着、呼唤着约翰——是时候了，他好想自己的身体被约翰填满，好喜欢那种被完全占有的感觉。  
“坦白吧，你为什么想要我呢？”约翰跪在克里斯张开的双腿之间继续套弄他的阴茎，克里斯只能听见他变得沙哑的嗓音。  
“因、因为……约翰长得很漂亮，身体强壮又帅气……哈啊……”克里斯发现在缺氧的情况下说话非常吃力，而且他吐出的每一个字的声调都高亢得让自己认不出来。  
“那好，你告诉我，和七个圣殿骑士比起来，你更喜欢哪一种拥抱？”  
被他知道了——克里斯浑身打了个冷颤。“你生气了吗？约翰？”  
“不，我在问你。”  
“我只喜欢被约翰拥抱……无论多少个圣殿骑士加起来，都比不上约翰……哪怕是你的一个亲吻、甚至一次碰触，都让我迷恋得无法自拔……嗯……”克里斯感到约翰的手指探入了自己下身的洞穴，不禁继续娇喘：“哈啊……！”  
“看来你真的很淫荡啊，克里斯，七个骑士都满足不了你……”  
“我、我只想要约翰……唔！”自己的敏感点被碰触，克里斯止不住地扭动腰身。  
在克里斯的忍耐即将达到顶点时，约翰的手指终于完成扩张运动，从洞穴退了出来，很快取而代之的是粗壮而炙热的阴茎，并且在克里斯的洞穴中逐渐变得更硕大和硬朗。克里斯好喜欢这种被占有、被填满的感觉，他终于忘我地放声大叫起来，约翰在他体内操纵着他的旋律也与他的叫喊声保持一致。  
他是那么的喜欢约翰，强烈的欲望却无法让他挣脱束缚身体的铁链——他浑身沾满了约翰的气息，约翰此刻就在他的体内，然而他却碰触不到这个人——他感到整个人快要崩溃了：“约翰……让我碰触你，让我拥抱你吧！”  
看到克里斯眼里含着热泪，约翰深深地明白克里斯有多么想要自己，可是他坚毅的性格让他顶住了诱惑，只是一味地握着克里斯的双腿，在他身体里使劲地抽插，却始终没有弯下腰碰触克里斯。就这样，他们迎来了高潮——克里斯的乳白色的精液洒在平坦的小腹上，而约翰在爬到极点时刹住了车，等他退出克里斯的身子时，阳物仍然坚硬挺拔。  
“太过分了，约翰……”克里斯不满地把头扭到一边，泪水从红通通的脸颊滑落，“我只想和你一起，但是你却碰都不让我碰一下……”  
约翰小心翼翼地放下克里斯的双腿，接着给他解开四肢上的铁链，“辛苦了，克里斯。可是洗礼还没有结束呢。”约翰温柔地亲了一下贴着被汗水浸湿的金发的额头，然后一口气脱下自己身上变得皱巴巴的黑袍子，赤裸的身体只有胸前还挂着闪亮的马耳他十字。看到约翰滴着汗珠的壮实肌肉，被诱惑的克里斯很想伸手去触摸，无奈他陷入暂时的疲乏，竟然躺在原处动弹不得。约翰见状，心疼地叹了一口气，然后弯下腰，小心翼翼地公主抱起这个全身疲软的人儿，往地下室的一个角落走去。  
随着那里的灯亮起来，克里斯勉强抬起疲倦的眼皮，才发现他被约翰抱进了一个水池，深度只到他们的膝盖，水面飘满了五颜六色的玫瑰花瓣。水是温暖的，但是紧贴着克里斯的强壮身体却是炽热的。约翰把克里斯放下来，扶着他的肩膀和后背，让他靠在自己身上，轻轻地问道：“还可以站立吗？你的感冒刚好，如果有不舒服的地方，我们可以提前结束这场洗礼……”  
然而克里斯低着头，默不作声。  
约翰担心地用手指抬起克里斯的下巴，才发现这个刚才被自己“欺负”的小可怜还在默默地流泪。“克里斯，怎么了？是不是我下手太重，伤到你了？”  
“……约翰，你是不是觉得我好脏……”  
“……你觉得和我做爱，会弄脏自己的身体么？”约翰吃惊地问。  
“不，才没有！约翰是圣洁的，肮脏的人是我——我的忏悔书你都看了吧，你知道我曾经和圣殿骑士们群交……”  
“我不认为克里斯是肮脏的，你反倒和我一样圣洁——正因为两个圣洁的人相互碰触，我们依然是圣洁的——我希望你能够明白我这样的解释，再说，”约翰露出了难得的笑容，双手捧起克里斯的脸庞，金棕色的眼睛爱怜地看着泪水未干的紫水晶眼眸，“我的克里斯像天使一样美丽，内心像水晶一样纯洁，在我心中一直都是一尘不染的样子。如果硬要追究，那些心地善良的圣殿骑士们也不可能玷污我纯洁的克里斯。不瞒你说，自从看了那本书后，直到今天早上我都感到压力很大，我为你举行的这场洗礼，只是希望能够代替那七个骑士，让你得到比平日更多的快感……”  
“约翰，你即使不这么做，我也十分满足——他们只是你的替身，但是后来我才知道，无论多少人都替代不了你。”  
“抱歉，克里斯，我一直很后悔那时候那么冷酷地对待你。”  
“我知道在那个时代，我们都是身不由己。但是像约翰这样完美的人，不应该感到有压力才对。你看，”克里斯伸出手，抚摸约翰肌肉发达的胸膛，“你的胸膛多么厚实，你的大腿多么粗壮，还有，”他低下头，一把握住了约翰一直保持精神抖擞挺立着的阳物，让对方情不自禁地叹了一口热气，“我最敬佩约翰充沛的精力，总是随时随地可以把我填满。”  
“谁让你的胃口这么大呢，可爱的克里斯。”约翰也注意到克里斯开始复苏的下身，咧嘴坏笑了一下，“来，克里斯，让我们都沾上你的气息，再让我好好享用你。”说着，约翰捞起一把池水，浇灌还沾着阿马尔菲气息的油亮身体。  
“嗯……玫瑰花的香味……约翰，你要把你的气息都从我身上洗掉吗？”克里斯闻了一下自己的手腕。  
“你知道，玫瑰花在基督教里象征贞洁，如果我们都沾上玫瑰花香味，洗礼才算成功，我也会感到自己变成了克里斯——我要和你融为一体，我美丽的克里斯。”约翰将比自己小一个尺寸的美人拥在怀里，继续浇水，轻柔地冲洗粘稠的精油的同时，不断上上下下地爱抚这个光滑又精致的身体，特别是那些敏感的部位。克里斯也帮助约翰洗涤身上的汗水，并借此机会一手搂着他的背部，一手抚摸他身体的每一个部位。  
随着耳边一阵阵天使般的娇喘声越来越高亢，自己的背部被抓得越来越用力，约翰明白克里斯需求着自己的欲望越来越强烈，于是将怀里的人放下来，让他背靠着池壁，而自己俯下身子罩在他身上——从这样的角度，约翰将这个曲线优美的乳白色身体一览无余，完全无法回避赤红着脸的克里斯含着热泪注视自己的目光。  
“克里斯好可爱，不停地引诱着我……抱歉，我已经忍不住了，请让我享用你，美丽的克里斯……”约翰全身炙热难耐，从紧咬的牙关挤出沙哑的声音，凭着水的浮力轻易地托起克里斯的细腰，让克里斯的双腿架上自己的背部，然后将硕大的阳物小心翼翼地插进克里斯的洞穴——“嗯啊……！”克里斯惊叹了一声，脸上露出满意的笑容，一手撑在池底，一手放到约翰脑后，颤抖着抚摸柔软的棕色卷发。  
“开始动了哦，克里斯，”约翰吻上克里斯微开着的嘴唇，一边吸吮心爱的人嘴里传来的玫瑰花清香，一边激动地摆动着下身，在克里斯体内忘我地抽插。温柔的水包围着他们，两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，相互摩擦之中产生电流一般的炙热，让他们的心脏狂跳不已，全身血脉汹涌澎湃。在两个人的呼吸都变得紊乱不堪、身体因为巨大的刺激失控地猛烈颤抖的时候，克里斯很吃惊约翰居然还有余力用一只手握上自己暴露出水面的直挺的阴茎，并很有节奏地上下套弄；紧接着约翰的另一个动作又让克里斯兴奋得大叫起来——约翰的一根细长的手指伸入自己已经被阳物填满的洞穴中，一下子就摸索到了那个重要的敏感点，跟着自己的叫声一缓一急地按摩。  
“克里斯的里面好舒服啊，把我挤得好紧……和我一起高潮吧，克里斯，嗯……啊……”约翰急喘着气，在克里斯体内更疯狂地抽插着，同时加快了手中挑逗克里斯两个敏感点的动作。  
“……约翰好强壮、好棒啊……约翰……哈啊~~~”克里斯用兴奋的娇吟声来回应约翰——他很难得产生这种爽快到极致的前后双重高潮，但是他很清楚自己即将迎来这样的极乐世界——更重要的是，从约翰沙哑又低沉的哼吟声中，克里斯也知道约翰将和自己一同进入极乐的天堂——在那美妙的瞬间，他们的身体紧紧拥抱在一起，周围散发着令人喜悦的光芒，热流一阵又一阵地涌遍全身每一个细胞，无与伦比的幸福感浇灌着他们的身心——  
“我爱你，我美丽的克里斯……”  
“约翰好棒哦，我也好爱约翰~~……”  
幸福之中，他们互相交换着眼神和爱的话语，他们能感受彼此的心情，此刻他们已经融为一体。  
克里斯一直紧紧地搂着约翰，约翰也小心翼翼地把克里斯捧在怀里，过了好久两人才终于缓过神来，此时仍然能够听到彼此猛烈的心跳声和急促的喘气声。约翰朝克里斯的腹部看了一眼，发现克里斯的精液射在了自己的手中；而同时，克里斯也能够感受到约翰射在自己体内温热的精液。  
“好棒哦……在约翰的爱的沐浴之下，我感觉自己像是重生为处子一样~~”克里斯撒娇地露出猫样的微笑，伸手轻轻抚摸约翰滴着汗珠的脸颊，“因为，约翰真是太圣洁了，约翰就是我的神~~”  
“不，克里斯，”约翰微笑着，宠溺地吻了一下克里斯的嘴唇，“你才是我的神，而我，是你的洗礼者。”


	25. 家有意大利人

冬季里，夜幕总是降临得很早，悬挂在罗马城内古老又狭窄的街道上空的圣诞霓虹灯已经亮起来，变换着各种灯光颜色的天使张开翅膀拥抱寒风中匆忙回家的路人们，只有一个年轻男子孤零零地在一家商店的橱窗前站了好久。  
这个身穿白色长风衣的男子有着一头羽毛般柔软的金发，映在橱窗玻璃上的脸庞美丽纯真，犹如天使下凡。他紫水晶般的眼睛流露出好奇又向往的神色，此时正注视着橱窗里人台穿着的一条白色情趣内衣，半透明的蕾丝紧紧包裹着躯干，柔软的丝绸裙摆如结冰的瀑布般垂到地板。他忽然看到玻璃上贴着♂♂的标志，咬了一下玫瑰花瓣一般的下唇，向店门伸去的手又放了下来。  
“这不是所……不，岂可修，克里斯吗？真巧啊！”  
白色的男生吓得整个人跳了起来。惊魂未定中，他转头一看，原来是罗维诺，顿时脸变得更红了。“那、那不勒斯大人？”  
“叫我罗维诺啊，可恶。”这个比高挑的克里斯还要娇小一点的意大利男生不满地把漂亮的脸蛋鼓得圆嘟嘟，如果不是高档的衣服衬托他的优雅与成熟，只是看脸蛋会被误认为是未成年人吧。“我们都是成年人了，你还在害羞什么啊，克里斯？”罗维诺毫不犹豫地打开店门，拉着克里斯走了进去。  
“晚上好，瓦尔加斯先生！”一进门，一位头发染成紫红色的男店员立即笑容可掬地对罗维诺说。  
“晚上好，老板，我订的东西都到了吗？”罗维诺从容地脱下大衣和手套，仿佛计划在店里逛很久。  
“大部分到了，但是XXX和△△△下周才到，不好意思啊。”  
这个身上都是纹身的非主流店员居然字正腔圆地说出一串让人难以启齿的性用品名称，克里斯赶紧把目光转到店里的货架上，假装没听见。但是待他定睛一看，货架上全都是性用品，而且无论把视线投向店里的哪个角落都是这样的东西的时候，克里斯终于脸红到了耳根。  
“没关系，今天只要拿到OOO就行。”罗维诺平静地说。  
“这样的话，可以配着那个使用，您要不要看看刚到的新货呢，瓦尔加斯先生？”  
“先别急，你能让那位先生试试橱窗里的裙子吗？”  
听到自己被提到，克里斯又整个人跳了起来：“罗维诺，那个就算了，我只是随便看看！”  
然而热情的店主很快把人台脱得光溜溜，又将华丽丽的裙子递到克里斯面前。“真、真的不用了！”克里斯脸红着急忙摇着双手。  
“别看这是一条裙子，这可是专门给男人穿的呢！先生这么漂亮，穿上去一定很适合！”店主托起克里斯的一只手轻吻了一下，俏皮地眨眨眼睛。  
“老板你别打克里斯的主意，他可是名草有主的人哦！”罗维诺夺过裙子，将克里斯拉进更衣室里，在拉上帘子之前轻声说道，“别担心，你换好之后不用走出来，这里面有镜子。”  
克里斯胆战心惊地换上了衣服，但是复杂的腰带结构让他试了好久都没系上去。  
“是不是哪里穿不上？我来帮你吧，可恶。”还没等克里斯反对，罗维诺掀起帘子直接走进来了。  
看到眼前的光景，即使属性是受的罗维诺也不禁惊叹：贴身的上衣勾勒出克里斯平坦的胸部，笔直的身线在腰部收缩到最小，然后圆润的臀部突然往上一提，形成优美的C曲线。凸显的锁骨从喉结下方伸展到光滑紧致的二头肌，细长的手臂犹如倒挂的兰花。垂到地面的两片轻柔白色裙摆就像巨大的翅膀环绕着克里斯苍白的身体——罗维诺原以为会看到肌肉壮实的战士，此时他却看到了美丽温柔的天使。  
“看来腰带真是个麻烦事呢，来，我帮你。”罗维诺站到克里斯身后，熟练地帮忙系上腰带，这时候，镜子中克里斯的腰身看起来更纤细了，就连罗维诺也忍不住从背后双手搂上去。垫起脚，罗维诺在克里斯羞红的耳边轻声细语：“克里斯好漂亮，约翰看到这样的你一定会忍不住想推倒吧。”  
克里斯低下头，看了看自己一线直下的身躯，叹了一口气，“……可是我没有乳房，再怎么样也不是女人啊。”  
“怎么？你和约翰在一起这么久了，你怎么会觉得他嫌弃你不是女人？”罗维诺吃惊地问。  
“……不，我只是想，既然要穿裙子的话，还是女人比较好看吧，唉。”  
“你和约翰发生什么事了吗？”  
“不，没什么。”克里斯避开镜子里罗维诺的视线。  
“你看起来有烦心事。今晚来我家用餐吧，就这么定了。”罗维诺忍不住又捏了一把克里斯的细腰，露出了坏笑，“老子还是想夸一句，克里斯的身材出人意料地好看！”

接下来，罗维诺把克里斯带到附近的超市。问到要吃什么菜的时候，罗维诺看到克里斯一脸迷茫的样子，就知道他很少逛超市，至少很少在罗马的超市买食材。  
“克里斯，你喜欢意大利菜还是法国菜更多一些？”罗维诺站在意大利面的货架前面端详。  
“意大利菜没问题的，平日约翰做的都是意大利菜。”克里斯赶紧说。  
“果然约翰那家伙很体贴呢，不仅是食物，性用品也是约翰负责去买吧？”  
“别突然又提这件事啊。”克里斯脸红了一下。  
“这有什么，性本来就是爱里面很重要的一部分啊，混蛋。这么说来，今晚我们吃贻贝吧。”罗维诺走到海鲜的冰柜前，抓起一盒贻贝，“不错，今天刚到的鲜货。吃这个东西能提高性欲哦~”  
“咦，真的吗？”  
“你居然不知道？也罢，我想你和约翰不需要特别调理也精力充沛吧。”  
“不，只是因为家里只有约翰在做菜，食谱也是他安排……”  
“那好，让本大厨给你科普一下，这些长相如生殖器官的贝类对性生活很有帮助，还有水果，特别是长得像阳具的香蕉，大自然真是不可思议呢。和你家约翰不一样，我可信不过基尔的黑暗料理，所以基本我负责做菜。我知道相对于受，攻才是更脆弱的一方，因此食谱必须要精心挑选……”  
“你说攻才是更脆弱的一方？”  
“是的，克里斯。我们受脆弱的时候，有攻保护我们，可是攻脆弱的时候，我们很难保护他们，他们别无他择，只能靠自己本身去战斗，受伤了也无法自己治愈，不像我们，总能找到退路，也能独自承担许多痛楚。很久以前，基尔的下身受过伤，在我的鼓励下他才恢复了精神，也是从那时候开始，我才知道男人的生殖器是多么易于受伤，而我，一定要做好基尔的后盾，用最温柔的方式去保护他。”  
所罗门听得入迷了，突然传来手机的铃声把他吓了一跳。想起自己的手机留在约翰办公室，才松了一口气。  
看到屏幕的来电显示，罗维诺微微笑了一下，用温柔的声音说：“Pronto.”  
“哥哥大人！本大爷到钱皮诺机场啦kesesese！你在哪里，我开车来接你！”电话那头传来很兴奋的声音。  
“Cighi，给我小声点啊，笨蛋基尔。我和克里斯在市中心的超市，别急，我们会等你的。”  
“没关系吗？打搅你们难得的周末，而且基尔还大老远从德国飞来。”等罗维诺挂了电话，克里斯小心翼翼地问。  
“没事，他和笨蛋费里交换人质一段时间，费里现在路德家。即使基尔不来罗马，我也经常和他住施瓦本那边的家。再说，你和我和基尔都是好几百年的老朋友了，我很欢迎你来我家！”  
他们结好账，刚要走出门外的时候，突然传来“呯”的巨大声响，有经验的克里斯立马明白这是枪声，紧接着是店员和其他客人的惊叫声。  
“把现金都交出来！”蒙面的歹徒拿枪指着收银台的年轻妹子，那妹子吓得脸色惨白，失去了行动的能力。“快点，再不交出来我就开枪爆头了！”歹徒不耐烦地大声恐吓。  
“可恶，格O拉……”罗维诺小声地哼了一声，不顾一切地冲到收银台那边，用瘦弱的身体挡住妹子前面，“你没看到这位小姐吓坏了吗？”  
“滚开！碍事的小子！”歹徒狠狠地将罗维诺推向一边，罗维诺撞到货架，然后摔倒在地。  
就在歹徒举枪对着罗维诺的时候，克里斯从身后用力飞起一脚，将歹徒踢倒，又用了两个招式迅速将其打晕。  
“后面！小心！”罗维诺看到突然从克里斯背后冒出来的另一个蒙面歹徒。  
就在克里斯转身的时候，歹徒瞬间被另一个人击倒了——那个人刚从外面走进超市，普蓝色风衣也遮不住他强壮的身躯，一头银发更是格外显眼。  
“哥哥大人！”基尔冲向躺在货架旁边的罗维诺，赶快把他扶起来，“你没事吧？哪里受伤了吗？”  
“我没事……”罗维诺看到克里斯还在一脸严肃地四处搜索可能存在的歹徒同伙，就急忙提醒基尔，“别光看着我，你也要小心啊，基尔！”  
“没事没事，就这两个歹徒，都被击倒了，本大爷厉害吧kesesese！”基尔得意地大声笑起来。  
这时候，街上遥远的地方传来隐约的警笛声，似乎有人报了警。克里斯脸上却露出不安的神色，走向抱在一起的罗维诺和基尔，“我们可以走了吗？”  
“克里斯大哥，你想做无名英雄吗，kesese~”  
很快反应过来的罗维诺瞪了基尔一眼，“基尔，你的汽车停在哪里？”  
三个人快手快脚地上了车，才开上街几十米，坐在后座的克里斯看到车窗外驶过一辆马耳他骑士团的急救车，赶紧弯下腰。  
“混蛋基尔，快点开走啦~”坐在克里斯身旁的罗维诺吩咐道。  
“我知道了。可是为什么克里斯大哥要躲着约翰大哥呢？”  
“……”克里斯默不作声。  
“事态严重的样子呢。”罗维诺说。

（待续）


End file.
